


How to Train Your Drabbles

by Tails89



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Chapter 23 is NSFW, Lots of kissing, Occasional Feels, Stoick almost catches them sooo many times, a bit - Freeform, because i am a total sucker for pregstrid, felt like an awkward noodle but i think i'm getting better, fluffy fluff, got into the kiss prompts, hiccstrid are so totally clueless, mainly all hiccstrid drabbles, there is some pregstrid in there somewhere, throw in the occasional angst, worst kept secret on berk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 25,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails89/pseuds/Tails89
Summary: I think its safe to say that I am as bad at naming things as Hiccup is...I'm in the process of posting some of my drabbles from Tumblr on here. They're not really linked, but I'll probably post them all in here rather than making them separate stories.If you're after some cutesy Hiccstrid fluff- just step inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set between RTTE and HTTYD 2. I wrote it a while ago, before season 4 of RTTE. Who knows if the outpost still even exists after that finale...

Astrid found Hiccup sitting on the wooden walk outside the clubhouse. The other dragon riders had already packed up and left for Berk, leaving Dragon Edge for what was probably the last time. They had been spending less and less time on the island as each of the riders had gained new responsibilities back on Berk. Hiccup had just finished helping Gobber with modifications to the forge and his father was becoming more insistent that he stay and learn about running the village. Desperate to escape his father’s lecturing, Hiccup had gathered the gang together for one last adventure.

Now he and Astrid were the only two remaining on the Island, a situation Hiccup would have taken advantage of normally. It was so hard for him to get Astrid alone on Berk around his new duties with Stoick and her new role as Head Dragon trainer. She had taken over for Hiccup once it became apparent that he just did not have the time any more.

Hiccup sat with his legs hanging over the ledge. From here he could gaze upon the sprawling cliff, along the frosty grass and down to the beach. The roof of Fishlegs’ hut was visible from here. It was empty now. All the huts were.

Hiccup spun the Dragon Eye around in this hands, twisting the segments into the different arrangements. The box of lenses sat beside him. They had found so many new dragon species in the past year, but in the past few months there had been nothing. The gang had had to fly further and further out from their outpost. New islands were few and far between. Once again the group had dropped off one-by-one.

Astrid sat down beside Hiccup, legs curled beneath her as she leaned against her boyfriend.

“This isn’t the end,” she addressed the fear that had been growing inside of the auburn-haired Viking.

“It sure feels like it.” Hiccup lay the Dragon Eye down on the deck. “We’re all going our separate ways again.”

“It’s not the same. Things are different now.” Astrid reached for Hiccup’s hand. “We’re not going to drift apart this time. Not the group, or me and you, but- it’s time to grow up.”

“I just thought there would be more time.”

“Hiccup, we’ve got heaps of time. Just because we’re all a little busy and your dad is teaching you to be Chief-“

“I don’t want to be Chief, not yet.” They’d had this conversation before.

“I don’t think you really need to worry about that,” Astrid laughed. “Stoick’s not going anywhere, but we’re twenty now. We’re adults. It’s time we had a few responsibilities, we’re not kids anymore.”

Hiccup let himself flop backwards, dragging Astrid with him. They lay on the deck in the early morning sun. The chill of winter was receding and there was warmth to the weak sunlight.

“I suppose we still have the dragon races,” Hiccup conceded. “And we can continue working on the map from Berk.”

“See,” Astrid pushed herself up on one elbow. “And Stormfly and I’ll continue to kick your butt in the races. This isn’t the disaster you seem to think this is. It’s a good thing.”

Hiccup sighed. “I guess you’re right.

“I’m always right,” Astrid smacked Hiccup lightly on the chest. Hiccup snaked an arm around her waist and pulled Astrid tight against him.

“You know what else is a good thing?” His eyes took on a devilish gleam as he leaned his head forward and whispered in Astrid’s ear. “We’re the only two people on this island right now.”

Astrid wrapped her legs around her boyfriend and rolled so that he was on his back and she was sitting on top, straddling his waist.

“I suppose we can put off Berk just a little while longer,” Astrid murmured as she leaned down to kiss Hiccup. 


	2. Worst kept secret on Berk

“Astrid, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Hiccup wrung his hands nervously. “I’ve been chief now for a few months and having you by my side-” he was pacing back and forth, eyes fixed on frosty grass at his feet, “-I just, can’t describe how much I-.” He paused. “I love you. And… well I spoke to your father…” He stopped and looked up. “Maybe I should lead with that?”

Toothless cocked his head and cooed.

“Or I could be more direct, what do you think bud?”

The black dragon nudged his rider affectionately. They’d had a few of these conversations recently. Toothless would sit and watch as Hiccup paced, rehearsing the words he had yet to find the courage to say to Astrid. The Night Fury wondered why his friend worried so. The blonde Viking was Hiccup’s mate already, this human wedding custom made no sense to the young dragon.

Hiccup halted his footsteps and turned to dace the dragon. He took a breath.

“I love you. Will you marry me?”

The dragon snorted. There was another snort, like a smothered laugh, originating from somewhere over Hiccup’s shoulder.

“That’s sweet. I knew you two were close, and this is hardly surprising, but I’m not sure how the village is going to react to a human/dragon wedding.”

“Uhhhhh,” Hiccup span fast. “Aa-strid, uh, how long have you been standing there?” He took a step back as his dragon bounced forwards to say hello to the golden-haired Viking.

“Long enough,” Astrid grinned. She crouched down beside Toothless to scratch his favourite spot under his chin. The obsidian dragon flipped onto his back, his gummy mouth hung open, tongue lolling.

“Useless dragon, you knew she was there the whole time.” Hiccup ducked as Toothless swiped his tail playfully at his rider.

“He probably figured it was about time you asked,” Astrid stood slowly. “You did speak to my father two weeks ago.”

“You knew about this?”

“Hiccup, _everybody_ knows,” Astrid took Hiccup’s hand in her own. “Worst kept secret on all of Berk.”

Hiccup ran his free hand through his hair. “I, uh… Well?”

Astrid frowned. Her arm flung out, fist connecting with Hiccup’s chest. It wasn’t a powerful punch but it took Hiccup by surprise.

“Wha-?”

“’ _Well_?’ All that practicing and _that’s_ how you’re going to ask me?” Astrid tried to pull her hand from Hiccup’s grasp.

“But I don’t- you just- Astrid-“ Hiccup floundered.

“Nuh uh, try again and maybe I’ll say yes.”

“You’ll say yes?” He parroted it in wonder.

“ _Only_ if you ask me nicely,” Astrid stepped up closer to Hiccup.

“But you’ll say yes! You’ll marry me?” Hiccup tugged her to him and Astrid couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Yes you idiot. Of course I will.”


	3. Rebuilding the village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after HTTYD2

The signs of the battle were still present throughout the village. Spikes of glacial ice stood imposingly in the town square. The light from the setting sun flickered on the crystal facets casting a ruby glow across Astrid’s face as she passed beneath one of the towering structures.

The repairs were moving along slowly. Even with dragon fire, the ice was slow to melt and slower to chip away. Some families were sleeping in the Great Hall while their houses where being repaired. Despite the Chief’s house being untouched by the ice, Hiccup had spent most nights in the Great Hall also, talking over plans to rebuild the village.

Astrid had been the one to suggest the dragon race earlier that afternoon. The Vikings had needed something to lift their spirits and the races never failed to get the crowd cheering.

Hiccup had even taken part, putting his tools down long enough to catch the black sheep and drop it into Astrid’s basket. He’d disappeared shortly after and Astrid had been looking for him since.

The sun was sinking low over the ocean, casting long shadows over the building as Astrid approached. Through the newly restored annex she could see the warm glow of coals. Someone had been in the smithy recently.

Taking care in the gathering dark Astrid picked her way past the benches to make her way deeper into the forge.

“Hiccup? You in here?”

There was no response from man or dragon. Maybe they had already left on to the next task- but no, Astrid caught sight of the bright red tail fin in the doorway to the next room.

It was a small room. Gobber had added it on during the initial extension of the forge after Toothless had repeatedly busted down the door to Hiccup’s upstairs study and there had been one memorable moment when the excitable dragon had accidentally knocked the boy down the stairs.

The new doorway was wide enough for the dragon to pass through, though Astrid had to practically clamber over him to get into the room.

The sleepy dragon gave a gentle chirp at the blonde intruder, but didn’t wake his sleeping rider who was slumped over the little wooden desk in the corner of the room. Astrid stayed for a moment where she was perched sideways across Toothless’ saddle. Hiccup looked at peace for the first time in days, but even in sleep there was no masking the grey beneath his eyes.

“I don’t want to wake him,” Astrid told the dragon. “But he’s going to be so stiff and sore if he spends the night here. Maybe I can get him to sleep in an actual bed tonight.”

Reluctantly she stood and went to her sleeping boyfriend and ran her fingers gently through his hair. Hiccup mumbled something and turned his head away, so Astrid tried again.

“Time to wake up, Hiccup,” she said softly.

“Mm, okay Dad, I’ll head home soon.”

Astrid bit back a slight gasp at his words. Toothless cooed sadly. Hiccup stirred and lifted his head. His eyes locked briefly with Astrid’s before his head dropped to rest on his arms once more.

“I’m sorry.” The words were muffled by his leather wrist guards.

“Don’t be,” Astrid moved to sit on the bench. “You’ve been so busy these last few days. You need time to grieve.”

Hiccup lifted his head. Astrid took the opportunity to take his hands in her own.

“I don’t know if I can do this. I wasn’t ready to be Chief. There’s still so much to learn.”

“You’re doing an amazing job babe,” Astrid slid across the bench so that she was sitting directly in front of Hiccup. Her knees hung so that Hiccup sat between them. “You just need a decent night’s sleep.” She pressed her lips to her boyfriend’s forehead. “Come home with me-“

Hiccup interrupted her.

“Wouldn’t be right. Very improper. I am the- the Chief after all.” He stumbled on ‘Chief’ but Astrid pretended not to notice.

Smiling, she asked “When has that ever stopped you?” Reminding Hiccup that this wouldn’t be the first night he had spent in her room. “No one will notice,” she tried again, tightening her thighs around Hiccup’s waist. “Most of the villagers are as tired as you are.”

“You’re a terrible influence,” Hiccup’s mood lifted slightly but not entirely. It would be a long time before that happened.

“I know,” Astrid shrugged. “Now get up. Toothless wants to sleep in a proper hearth and I suspect he’s very hungry. I’m sure Stormfly would be happy to share her dinner with him.”

Hiccup’s own stomach growled.

“Maybe we’ll find something for you too.” Astrid pulled Hiccup to his feet. “Let’s go Dragonboy.” She hopped off the table and they waited for Toothless to back out the door and into the forge. They followed the dragon outside. Hiccup climbed onto the dragon’s back and held out his hand to pull Astrid up behind him.

“So, where to Milady?”

“Home,” Astrid put her arms about Hiccup’s waist and held tight as Toothless leapt into the air. The night had chilled considerably and she shivered against the cold. Winter was well on its way. “To a decent meal and a proper bed. You can finish rebuilding the village tomorrow.”


	4. Dragonfly 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surely Hiccup has tried to get Astrid to try out a flight suit…

“Hiccup, what is this?”

Hiccup looked up from the book he was reading. Astrid was standing over a large chest rummaging around. Hiccup recognised it as the box he kept his reject designs in, random odds and ends, the prosthetics he’d grown too tall for. The remains of Dragonfly One was buried in that box somewhere, as was the leather outfit Astrid was drawing from the mess.

“Oh that?” Hiccup scrambled up from Toothless’ side. “That’s nothing.” Laughing nervously he reached for the fabric draped in his girlfriend’s hands. “I’ll just put that away.”

Astrid pulled out from Hiccup’s reach, dancing away from the one-legged viking.

“Nuh uh, it looks like your flight suit. Have you been making outfits again?” She studied the fabric carefully, running her fingers over the tight neat stitching. “I never saw this prototype before.”

“You never saw _any_ of them,” Hiccup reminded her. “After the disaster that was the whole Dragonfly event I stopped showing anyone until I knew I had a suit that worked.” He gestured to the leather outfit he was currently wearing, the most recent revision of his now _working_ flight suit. After the initial design that utilised his own arms and legs rather than a bulky metal exoskeleton had proven successful, Hiccup had begun work on incorporating the wings into his everyday outfit. The new design featured a leather vest and shoulder pads, similar to what he had previously worn, but he had extended the vest halfway down his thighs which, as he had explained to Astrid “reduced wind resistance”. He’d also designed a pair of pants with pockets down each leg that he had sewn his ‘wings’ into. The pockets could be laced closed with the tips of the rolled up wings sticking out. These stretches of fabric had a loop of leather that he could put his arms through and pull tight allowing him to glide through the air and even steer.

“I’m still not one hundred percent sure that one really works,” Astrid was still scrutinising the clothing in her hands, “you still can’t stick the landing. How many times has Stormfly caught you when you got too far from Toothless?”

“Yeah, well,” Hiccup ran a hand through his shaggy locks, “we’re still working on that, aren’t we bud?” Toothless gave a gummy grin. “I think if I can modify his tail, and make it similar to the one I made a few years ago we can switch between me controlling the fin and having it more automated.”

“If you don’t get smooshed on the rocks first.”

Astrid shook out the suit.

“It’s a bit small,” she observed. “There’s no way this would have ever fit you.” She held it up against her own body.

“Um, well, that’s the thing.”

“No Hiccup, no way.”

“I was thinking maybe _you_ could wear it.”

“And then _I_ would get smooshed on the rocks.” Astrid finally relinquished the suit back to Hiccup.

“I thought you would say something like that, that’s why I never showed you, but Astrid, it’s amazing!” Carefully Hiccup lay the flight suit over the open trunk.  “It’s one thing to be flying on your dragon, but flying beside her…” He was pacing out his excitement, hands flapping wildly the way they do when he got going on a topic that was meant a lot to him. Astrid couldn’t help but smile.

Hiccup looked up and saw Astrid grin as she got caught up in his contagious enthusiasm. Even Toothless was up, bouncing and nudging Stormfly playfully. Hiccup plucked the suit up once more and held it out.

“You have to try it, at least once and then you would know how- how exhilarating it is!” He paused, fun and games over and suddenly became very interested in inspecting his nails. “Unless the great Astrid Hofferson is afraid.”

Astrid’s eyes narrowed. “That’s a cheap trick Hiccup Haddock.” She poked him in the chest, hard enough that Hiccup dropped the flight suit. “Blackmailing me into something I don’t want to do, that’s low.”

Hiccup was taken aback. “I’m sorry Astrid.” He took the hand that was still hovering over his chest plate, but Astrid pulled away “It was a joke, a really stupid one, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Damn straight.” Astrid pushed her fringe back behind her ear. “But I am afraid,” it was a quiet admission. “It’s dangerous Hiccup, and you don’t seem to be able to see that.” She didn’t resist this time when Hiccup reached for her hand. “Why aren’t you afraid? You have no issue with throwing yourself off Toothless, what happens when there’s no one there to catch you?”

Hiccup caught Astrid’s other hand and pulled her close. “I know you’ll be there to catch me, just like I’ll be there to catch you.”

Astrid let her head rest against her boyfriend’s chest. She could feel the gentle rise and fall of each breath as she made up her mind.

“Okay, I’ll try on your stupid suit,” she looked up Hiccup, “but I swear to Odin, if you drop me…” she let the threat hang and bent to pick up the offending article. She turned it over in her hands. “Turn around, I’m going to get changed.”

“You know I’ve seen you get dressed before,” Hiccup reminded her. “Just this morning, in fact.”

“Yeah, well maybe you don’t deserve to watch,” Astrid retorted. “So turn around Dragonboy.” She spun an index finger, motioning for Hiccup to turn. Slowly, he complied with his girlfriend’s wishes and waited for the blonde Viking to change. There was a soft _clunk_ as her heavy skirt with its decoration hit the floor. Hiccup gulped as his imagination took him back to that morning.

Soft rustling interspersed with whispered cursing followed.

“Did it really need to be so tight?”

Hiccup turned at his girlfriend’s question. She was struggling with a buckle across her chest.

“It this really necessary?”

Hiccup chuckled and went to help.

“This one keeps the chest plate in place,” he explained as his deft fingers threaded the leather strap trough the buckle. “Keeps the wind out, and stops your shirt from flapping about.” His fingers smoothed down the leather then traced lightly down her sides to rest on her hips.

“We don’t have to do this now,” he murmured. “We could do something else.” Hiccup’s hands trailed suggestively from Astrid’s hips across her stomach.

“I’ve seen how long it takes you to get this thing off,” Astrid brushed Hiccup’s hands away. “Now that I’ve got the Gods damned thing on I may as well give it a test run. And maybe, if this all goes well and I don’t die today…” she moved away from Hiccup and took a step towards the door, “I’ll let you help me take it off later.”

With a running jump, Astrid had mounted Stormfly. They were up in the air before Hiccup had had a chance to process her words. Toothless ran to his rider’s side eager to be up in the air. Hiccup climbed into the saddle and locked his foot into place. In a moment they were up, speeding off towards the girl and her dragon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started off as a purely fluffy piece and then I’m not sure what happened. I think this happens at Dragon Edge after Hiccup and Astrid have sorted out all that “just friends” stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between Season 4 and HTTYD.

She ran long fingers through his soft locks. He didn’t seem to have the aversion to bathing that most Vikings seemed to have, preferring to wash regularly. For that Astrid was glad, it just made Hiccup’s hair so touchable.

She hummed to herself, enjoying the feel of silky strands as his hair tangled around her fingers. He’d been growing it out and it looked good. Astrid would make any excuse to run her hands through her boyfriend’s hair.

These excuses had started long before they became “official”.

Hiccup had complained once that his hair was getting in his eye. He’d wanted to cut it, but Astrid had suggested a band of fabric to hold it back from his face. She’d offered to tie it, fingers twitching in anticipation. She’d lingered on the knot, reasoning that his thick hair made it difficult to see what she was doing.

The headband had lasted all of a few minutes. Snotlout’s teasing quickly lead Hiccup to tearing the fabric from his head in frustration.

So Astrid suggested a braid.

Hiccup laughed her suggestion off.

But Astrid was nothing if not persistent.

Every time Hiccup complained she’d cut in with how it was so great to have hair that was tied back all the time.

Eventually Hiccup gave in.

Sitting on the edge of the walkway that wrapped around Hiccup’s hut, with the sun slowly setting over the horizon, Astrid braided Hiccup’s hair.

Oh, but that first one was too messy. It was unravelled. This one is too loose. Unravelled. Too tight. Stop moving.

Hiccup laughed. He joked that all Astrid wanted was to touch his hair.

Weaving hands paused.

A larger pair of hands, scarred with years of working in the forge, came up to tug Astrid’s hands down.

Hiccup did not understand Astrid’s obsession with his hair. Nervously he told her he liked it. He liked her… a lot. She could play with his hair any time she wanted. Hiccup grimaced at such a cheesy line and Astrid laughed.

Okay.

She pulled her hands free and twisted two small braids. Let’s start small.

Which brought them to this moment, months later, sitting on the edge of the walkway that wrapped around Hiccup’s hut. The sun was sinking low into the ocean, painting the sky with bursts of red and purple and orange.

Toothless lay sprawled behind the couple, stretched out to absorb the dying light. Stormfly was chirping to herself as she preened.

Carefully Astrid twisted two braids into Hiccup’s hair. She suspected he unknotted them simply so she’d have the excuse to touch him.

With a gentle tug she pulled her boyfriend closer, planting a kiss of his cheek. She could feel the muscles stretching as Hiccup smiled to himself. His arm snaked out to wrap around her waist and pull her close. Astrid lay her head on Hiccup’s shoulder and as the sun dipped down below the horizon. She smiled too.


	6. You deserve so much better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another prompt: You deserve so much better

“You deserve so much better.”

Hiccup and Astrid were sitting on the rise just below the Chief’s hut enjoying a short break. It had been less than a week since Drago had brought the Bewilderbeast to the small village of Berk.

Less than a week since Hiccup had found his long-lost mother.

Since he’d watched the dragons, including Toothless, turn on the Vikings.

Since Berk had been blown to chunks of glacial ice.

Since-

Since Stoick had taken a blast meant for Hiccup.

Since Hiccup had become Chief.

Hiccup took a long shuddering breath as the emotions threatened to overwhelm him once more. He hadn’t cried for his father. Not since they’d lit the funeral pyre. He didn’t have time for tears, there was just so much work to do.

Work that would be progressing so much faster if the people of the village respected Hiccup the way they had respected Stoick the Vast. In comparison, Hiccup was nothing. A fishbone. A failure.

“Where is this coming from?” Astrid put down her water flask and gazed at her boyfriend in concern. It had been a rough week, but she could see the progress they were making. Most of the ice was gone. Many of the homes had been rebuilt.

Astrid couldn’t imagine what Hiccup was going through right now, but he’d refused to talk to her about anything other than discussing repairs to the village. Right now he was staring vacantly at the mess of rubble that had been piled in the main square. Eventually, they would use the dragons to remove the debris, but for now it was a daily reminder of what Drago had done.

“All of this… and you… the village deserves better. You deserve better.”

“Hiccup, stop. Talk to me.” Astrid rose to her knees, body facing Hiccup. She grasped his shoulders and he was forced to turn towards her. “This- this right now, this isn’t you. I know you’re going through so much right now, more than I can ever possibly imagine, but you need to stop whatever self-destructive path your thoughts are on right now and _please_ talk to me.”

“I- I can’t Astrid.” It was a whisper.

“Please.”

“I can’t- I can’t do this! Running the village. Being the Chief. I don’t know if I can live up to his reputation.” A flood of words rushed from Hiccup’s mouth. All the doubts and the uncertainties he’d been keeping to himself, could be kept no longer. “He was… he was great and he was _so loved_ by his people. How can I even compare?”

Astrid wasn’t sure how to respond to that. She took her time in finding the right words to say.

“Hiccup, you are not your father, no one expects you to be. You will find your own way to do this, to lead us. Just like you found your own way to deal with the dragons.”

“I’m no leader.” Hiccup tried to turn away, but Astrid held him firm.

“You’re wrong.” She told him. “You’ve been leading the dragon riders for years.”

“That’s not the same.”

“Isn’t it? Because from where I sit it looks pretty similar. Berk’s a bit bigger than Dragon’s Edge and there are a few more people, but you’ll still be dealing with the same old stubborn Vikings you’ve known your whole life.”

Hiccup stared at Astrid. The blonde Viking wasn’t done yet.

“Things are going to be hard.” Astrid continued. “No one is denying that. It’s going to take time and you’re going to make mistakes.”

“As-“

“But I know you Hiccup. I know that you’re just as stubborn and as hard headed as all the other Vikings around here. You’ll work hard, you’ll learn, you’ll earn their respect and in time the people here will love you like they loved your father, like I love you.”

“Well hopefully not exactly like you love me.” Hiccup ducked his head to hide the small smile that had finally graced his face.

“Hiccup Haddock was that a _joke_?” Astrid smacked his armour gleefully.

“Maybe, just a little one.” A deep breath, then another. A weight was finally lifting from his chest. “Thanks As,” Hiccup caught up Astrid’s hands and held them tightly in his own. “I needed to hear that.”

“Anytime babe,” Astrid’s joyful tone turned serious for a moment. “Please don’t shut me out like that again. Promise me, _promise me_ you’ll talk to me if it becomes too much. Or your mother. Or even Snotlout. Don’t bottle it all up again.”

“I promise.” Hiccup was looking at Astrid in wonder. “Gods, what did I do to deserve you?”

“You were yourself. _Always_ be yourself and we’ll get through this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](https://dragontails89.tumblr.com/)


	7. This is all your fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo's and comments are appreciated if you're enjoying these.

“This is all your fault!”

Astrid was covered in mud, clutching an equally muddy lamb.

“My fault?” Hiccup laughed. He watched as Astrid dropped the lamb back in its pen and stormed over.

“Yes, Haddock. All your fault!” Astrid tried to brush the drying mud from her clothing. “You had to go and kiss me in front of the _entire_ village. Now they assume I’m your second-in-command-“

“You kind of are-“

Astrid glared at her boyfriend.

“You announced our relationship to the _entire world_ , now they come to me asking for the stupidest things.”

“Our relationship was the worst kept secret on Berk.” Hiccup reminded her.

“Yeah, well, people were never asking me to rescue their sheep before then. Bryn can rescue her own Thor damned sheep! I have other things to do.” There was a smudge of dirt across her forehead.

“Come here you.” Hiccup pulled Astrid over. He cupped her cheek with one hand and with a calloused thumb, brushed away the smudge. “Welcome to my world, Milady.”

“How do you find time to do it all?”

“I don’t.” Hiccup threw an arm around Astrid’s waist and they made their way back to their dragons. “If you try to do everything, you’ll burn yourself out and you’ll _still_ have people angry at you for not doing the thing they wanted. I learned _that_ the hard way.”

“But-“

“I know,” Hiccup sighed. “Dad made it all look so easy.”

They had reached the grassy hill where Toothless and Stormfly were basking in the weak winter sunlight, though neither Viking was quite ready to return to the village and the demands of their new roles.

Finding a dry patch of grass, Hiccup sat. He watched as Astrid tried to brush more of the dirt from her skirt and leggings. It clung to the fur of her boots, cracking and crumbling as she stomped her feet.

“Are you sure this is the life you want?”

Astrid looked up from her task.

“Babe, I am covered head to toe in mud. This is not how I pictured my morning.” Giving up, she sat down on the grass.

“Hiccup, we always knew this was going to happen.” Astrid reconsidered her words. “We always knew that one day you would become Chief, not this way-“ it was still a difficult subject, even after a month. It would always be a difficult subject. “-but it was going to happen… some day… somehow… it was going to happen. You becoming Chief, me beside you, that was always part of the plan.”

“I just didn’t think we’d be doing it on our own.” Hiccup picked a blade of grass, twisting it through his fingers and tying it in knots.

“We’re not doing it on our own,” Astrid told him. “We’ve got Gobber. He knows the ins and outs of the village. We’ve got Spitelout-“

Hiccup made a face.

“I know… but he was Stoick’s second-in-command. He knows what he’s doing.” Astrid plucked the grass away from Hiccup’s grip, using it to tickle his jaw.

He swatted her hands away, turning to face her and catch her hands.

“We’ve got your mum, and the dragon riders and we’ve got Eret and they’ll always have your back.” Astrid tried to tug her hands back. When that failed, a mischievous smirk crossed her features. She let her weight fall forwards, knocking them both over.

“Astrid- Wait- You’re getting mud all over-“

Astrid pulled her hands free and scrubbed them on Hiccup’s cheeks leaving dirty streaks on the laughing Viking’s skin.

The two dragons noticed the Vikings rolling on the grass and came bounding over. Toothless’s lolling tongue dragged up Hiccup’s face, cleaning it of dirt but leaving a trail of drool.

Astrid covered her head with her arms to save herself from the dragon bath, laughing as Hiccup tried to wipe the sticky saliva from his skin.

“Thank you for that,” Hiccup tried to deadpan. He pushed the grinning dragon away and sat up.

Astrid rolled onto her knees, turning the conversation back to the previous subject. “I know what I’m getting into.” She reached up to Stormfly who was trying to groom the dirt out of her hair. “So even if I’m being hounded by every single villager who wants to complain about every tiny little thing… that’s okay… Still, this-“ Astrid gestured to her filthy clothing that was now matched by Hiccup’s grubby armour. “All. Your. fault.”

Hiccup stood and held out his hand. Astrid took it and let herself be pulled to her feet.

“You’re completely right Milady. How can I make it up to you?” Hiccup put his hands on Toothless’s saddle about to climb on.

“A bath would be amazing,” Astrid climbed onto Stormfly.

“Done,” Hiccup and Toothless launched into the air. “I will keep the hounds at bay for the rest of the afternoon.”

Astrid rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s dramatics.

Stormfly beat her powerful wings and they rose, heading back to Berk and the new challenges it brought every day.


	8. I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during RTTE before Hiccstrid became official

It was late.

Astrid guided Stormfly down to land on the walkway outside the stables. Her final patrol for the night had been uneventful. She hopped down from the saddle, and set about removing it from Stormfly and preparing her dragon for bed.

With the Nadder comfortably settled, Astrid left the stables heading for her own bed. She was tired and looking forward to a good night’s rest.

Reaching her doorway, Astrid glanced up towards Hiccup’s hut.

Despite the late hour, there was still light shining from under the door and behind the closed shutters. Hesitating at the threshold to her hut, Astrid decided to investigate.

Astrid hesitated at the threshold of her hut. She was tempted to see if Hiccup was still awake. They hadn’t had many opportunities to just hang out and chat lately. They had been so busy during the day, working with the other dragon riders to come up with a plan to defeat Viggo. Occasionally they would meet up at night when the others were sleeping, catching up on each other’s day and discussing plans for the future.

Astrid enjoyed their late night conversations. She felt like she could talk to Hiccup about anything and she knew he appreciated having someone to run his ideas by.

Making up her mind, Astrid turned from her doorway and made her way up the ramp to Hiccup’s hut. As she reached the door she could hear him moving about inside.

She knocked, but let herself in when Hiccup failed to answer the door.

It became clear why as she entered the room.

Hiccup was working on something at his forge fire, hammering cherry red metal and dunking it into a bucket of water at his feet.

Toothless padded over to say hello to Astrid, but Hiccup did not even look up. He wiped the sweat from his brow and plunged his creation back into the embers. He was wearing his Death Song amber goggles.

“What are you working on?” Astrid scratched the spot just behind Toothless’s jaw. The Night Fury’s eyes closed and he gave a happy warble. Astrid smiled at the dragon and leant against the corner of Hiccup’s desk.

“Was he ignoring you?” She asked the Night Fury. “Poor Toothless.” She glanced over at Hiccup. “He seems to be ignoring me too.”

Hiccup was hammering again. The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the small room.

Astrid moved around to stand in front of Hiccup. She waited for him to look up, waving her hands to grab his attention.

“Oh, hey,” Hiccup pushed his goggles up so he could see her. Astrid laughed at the sight of his hair sticking out in all directions.

“Have I told you how ridiculous you look in those?” Astrid waited for Hiccup to put his work down, then snatched the goggles from his head.

“What? How could you say that?” Hiccup held out his hand, but Astrid refused to return his glasses. Instead she tried them on.

They worked well. She could stare directly at the fire without blinking. The Death Song amber cut out the glare completely.

“It was easy.” She told him. “I’m not even sorry.”

Hiccup tried to scowl but was biting back a grin as Astrid finally returned his goggles. She laughed at the expression.

Everything had been so serious lately while they planned their next strike against the Dragon Hunters. Hiccup had been stressed out about reclaiming Berk’s gold. It was good to joke around with him again and let off some steam.

“Well, if you’re going to be like that. I’m just going to ignore you.” Hiccup turned away and walked over to his desk.

“Aw, come on.” Astrid followed him. She stood beside him and tried to bend, getting into his line of sight.

“Nope, ignoring you.”

“Really Hiccup? This is so childish.” Astrid straightened.

“Hmm, did you hear something Toothless?” Hiccup turned to his dragon. Toothless lay down on the floor watching the antics of the two Vikings. “Because I didn’t hear anything.”

“You might not have heard anything, but you’ll notice this!” Astrid pounced on Hiccup, digging her fingers into his ribs. The boy laughed, flinching away from her touch.

“No! That tickles!” He tried to get away, but Astrid was quicker.

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.” She renewed her attack.

Toothless swished his tail out towards the two oblivious riders. Hiccup stumbled and tripped on the appendage and they both went down.

Hiccup took advantage of the surprise to get Astrid back for tickling him. The rolled on the floor laughing and gasping for breath. Suddenly, they locked eyes, faces flushing as they realised just how close they were.

“I- uh.”

“It’s late-“

They spoke at the same time.

Astrid rose quickly, brushing dust from her clothing. She stood there awkwardly as Hiccup sat up.

“I’ll uh- see you tomorrow?” Hiccup climbed to his feet more slowly. Astrid could feel her face burning. She nodded hastily and ducked from the building. She rushed back to her hut and tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks and the pounding of her heart.


	9. You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after HTTYD 2

 

 

* * *

“You fainted, straight into my arms.” Hiccup smirked. “You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Astrid pushed her bangs out of her face. The dizziness that had sent her sprawling still lingered, but at least the world was no longer spinning quite so fast. “I didn’t faint.” She grumbled.

She opened her eyes and was greeted by Stormfly’s worried face. The dragon’s head tilted in question.

“I’m okay girl,” Astrid murmured and reached up to scratch the Nadder’s neck.

Hiccup kneeled down beside Astrid “You did. You totally did.” The grin faded as he gazed at Astrid in concern. “Are you okay?”

Astrid sat up slowly. “I’m fine. And, first of all, I didn’t faint. I passed out.”

“Sure.” Hiccup offered a hand to pull Astrid to her feet. She gripped his arms as another wave of dizziness swept over her.

“Second of all, your noodle arms dropped me!”

“My noodle-? I did _not_ drop you. Besides, I wasn’t exactly given much warning before you went down. Maybe if you’d told me you weren’t feeling well-“ Hiccup held Astrid steady as she swayed. “Look, it doesn’t matter now.”

“Ugh, I don’t feel well.” Astrid’s hand went to her queasy stomach. Stormfly was hopping around the two riders, keeping closer.

“Maybe we should head back to Berk.” Hiccup lead Astrid over to Toothless.

The two Viking’s had taken advantage of an unusually quiet morning and made their escape to the cove where Hiccup had first met Toothless. It was their go-to date spot when they wanted to be undisturbed without venturing too far for the village.

“It’s not a long flight back but you should ride with Toothless and I, just in case you feel dizzy again.” Toothless crouched so that Hiccup could help Astrid up on to the saddle.

The Deadly Nadder was watching them carefully. “I’m fine Stormfly,” Astrid tried to reassure her, though she clutched the handles on Toothless’s saddle with white knuckled.

Hiccup climbed up behind Astrid, wrapping his arms around her.

“Stormfly seems really concerned.” He mumbled into her ear. “You’ve been sick before, but I’ve never seen her quite like this. She was acting weird yesterday too. Maybe we should get you checked out.”

“Maybe you and Stormfly should relax.” Astrid had her eyes closed. Her head was tipped back against Hiccup’s chest as Toothless launched himself into the air. The motion made her stomach flip unpleasantly. “We had dinner with your mom last night, it was probably just something I ate.”

“Mom cooks just as well as you do.”

Astrid cracked an eye open to give her husband an amused looked. “We both know my cooking is bad.”

“Only when you experiment.” Hiccup brushed a hand against Astrid’s forehead. She didn’t feel warm. “And we ate the same food last night. If that was the issue, I’d be sick too.”

They were already gliding into Berk, but the short trip had turned Astrid green. As soon as Toothless touched down, she was slipping from the saddle and bending to retch onto the grass.

Hiccup jumped down to stand behind her, rubbing soothing circles on her back and holding her braid out of the way. Stormfly hovered nearby chirping anxiously.

“That’s it,” he told her when she straightened. “I’m taking you to see Gothi.”

“I don’t want to go see Gothi,” Astrid complained. “I just want to go home.”

“Fine,” Hiccup conceded, “but if you’re still sick like this tomorrow, I’m taking you to see a healer.” He led her up to their house.

Valka was inside, tidying up.

“Mom? I didn’t expect you to be here.” Hiccup left the front door open so that Toothless could follow them in. Stormfly was too wide to fit so she sat with her head poking through the doorway.

“I thought you two would be off on your little date.” Valka walked over to the couple.

“We came back early; Astrid wasn’t feeling well.” Hiccup left Astrid with his mother so he could fetch her a clean shirt.

Valka tutted in sympathy. “Oh no, Astrid dear, sit down.

“Actually, I’m feeling much better,” Astrid admitted. She took a seat by the fire. “I was feeling a bit queasy before, but that’s completely gone now.”

“Really?” Valka took a seat beside her daughter in law.

“Yeah,” Astrid shrugged. “Don’t tell Hiccup, but I was feeling a bit unwell yesterday too, but it passed pretty quickly.”

Valka looked thoughtful. She chose her next words carefully.

“Have you considered dear, that you might be pregnant?”

All the colour drained from Astrid’s face.

“What? That’s not possible, it’s been-“ She counted up on her fingers, trailing off as she added the numbers up.

Hiccup reappeared and handed Astrid her shirt. She took it with numb fingers and balled the fabric up in her fists.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He knelt down in front of her.

“I-I think I’m pregnant.”

Hiccup knelt in stunned silence for a moment.

“Are you sure?”

“No, not completely…but… what if I am?” Astrid could feel her eyes stinging. She swiped at her eyes.

“If you were pregnant?” Hiccup took Astrid’s hands. “That would be amazing!” He leaned forward to kiss her.

Laughing, Astrid pulled away. “We don’t even know for sure! What if it _is_ just food poisoning?”

“Whether it’s a baby or if it’s just mom’s bad cooking-“ Hiccup stood, pulling Astrid to her feet with him. “We’ll face it together.” He stepped up closer to Astrid. She tipped her face up to meet him.

Valka took the opportunity to quietly let herself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving pregstrid right now


	10. Look, I don’t have much time, but I wanted to say I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set some point after HTTYD

 

* * *

“Look, I don’t have much time, but I wanted to say I love you.” They clung to one another, ignoring for the moment the shouts calling Hiccup down to the boats. The other riders were already at the water’s edge waiting with their dragons.

“I- I love you too!” Astrid pulled her husband close, tangling her fingers in his hair and pressing her lips to his.

Hiccup pulled away reluctantly. “I have to go Astrid, I can’t keep them any longer.”

“Ugh! This isn’t right!” Astrid glared down at the ships as if her stare alone could will them away. “I should be going with you! I don’t want you going on your own.”

Hiccup skimmed his hands up Astrid’s arms to rest them comfortingly on her shoulders. “I won’t be on my own. I’ll have Toothless. I’ll have the dragon riders.”

“But not me.”

One hand dropped to rest, fingers spread, on the swell of Astrid’s belly. Hiccup could feel the curve of the baby’s head pressed against his palm.

“You know you can’t come with me.” He let his fingers linger, committing the feeling to memory for the long flight ahead.

“You should take Stormfly then.”

Hiccup met Astrid’s steady gaze. “No,” he told her. “Stormfly won’t leave you. And I wouldn’t ask her to.” The dragon had become extra protective of her rider before they’d even known Astrid was with child. The Nadder had refused to let Astrid out of her sight for the last eight months.

“It’s not fair,” Astrid realised she sounded like a petulant child, but she didn’t care. “Promise me- _promise me_ that you’ll come back safe.”

Hiccup hesitated on the words.

Astrid balled the front of his shirt in her fist. “Don’t you dare leave me without saying those words.”

With a shaky breath, Hiccup promised.

Astrid released her grip on his shirt. “Go get them babe.” She stood on the dock and watched the dragons disappear over the horizon, the boats trailing behind.

She stood on that dock every morning, despite the cold and Valka’s protests. Stormfly would sit with her, preening her beak through Astrid’s hair and fussing over the young woman. Pregnancy had not been kind to her, the queasiness lasting much longer than expected. For the first time in her life, Astrid found herself at odds this this new body of hers.

But despite the bone deep lethargy that had kept her in bed for much of the previous month, Astrid would force herself up to go and wait on the docks and watch for the speck on the horizon that would herald Hiccup’s return.

Five days passed and no Hiccup.

Berserker Island was a full days flight from Berk. A return trip would take just over two days. That left Hiccup three days to help Dagur sort out his Dragon Hunter problem.  More than enough time.

Unless something had gone wrong.

No, Hiccup would have sent a message, one of the Terrible Terrors if he was delayed.

Unless something had gone _really_ wrong.

The baby kicked, startling Astrid out of that destructive thought process. She rubbed her belly, feeling the press of tiny feet against her hand.

One of Hiccup’s favourite games at night was to place items on Astrid’s bulging stomach and watch as the baby’s movements sent them flying.

Lost in thought, Astrid did not notice the dark smudge against the distant horizon. It was Stormfly’s squawk that drew her attention to it.

“Is that them?” She squinted against the light reflected from the ocean. “Stormfly, go see if it’s them.” When the dragon made no move to get up Astrid tried again. “Please girl. I’ll be fine here for a few minutes.”

Stormfly took to the air, glancing at her rider.

“Go!”

The Deadly Nadder took off.

Time seemed to slow as Astrid waited. The smudge on the horizon gradually sharpened to become distinct figures. Six, including Stormfly! All the dragon riders were accounted for!

It was all Astrid could do to sit and wait as the dragons drew closer.

Stormfly was first back, having gone just far enough to verify that it was Hiccup and the others who were approaching the island.

Astrid forced herself to remain sitting as Hiccup and Toothless approached.

The young Chief was leaping from Toothless before the Night Fury had even touched the ground. He swept Astrid up into his arms and held her close.

Astrid tucked her head under Hiccup’s chin and breathed in the scent of him. “You came back.”

She felt, rather than heard, Hiccup’s soft snort of amusement.

“Of course I came back.” His breath ruffled her hair. “I promised you I’d come back safe.”


	11. We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?

“What are you doing?”

“I’m feeling the rain.” Astrid threw her arms wide to the downpour. She was soaked in moments, her heavy fur hood was tipped back, dripping icy water.

Hiccup rushed back out from the shed he’d taken shelter in. His hair was plastered to his face and he shivered against the cold.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?” He asked. “Are you insane?”

“It’s nice.”

Astrid closed her eyes and tipped her face to the sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance. The storm was not yet on top of them, but it would be soon.

“Astrid,” Hiccup tugged on her hand. “This is Berk. Rain only comes in one form; a bitter frozen torrent. Nice is not a word anyone would use to describe rain here.”

“No,” Astrid agreed, opening her eyes to face her future husband. “But it’s so quiet out here right now.” Lightning splintered the sky. “I don’t mean the storm,” she threw her hand skyward. “Everyone is inside, there’s no one here asking us to help out or settle a dispute.”

“Because they’re all inside, out of the rain.” Hiccup shook the water out of his eyes, spraying water from his hair like a dog. Toothless and Stormfly had long since disappeared, seeking shelter from the storm in Stormfly’s stables.

“We’ve been so busy running around,” Astrid hugged her arms to her chest. “Making sure everything is set for winter. Don’t you just want to stop and take a moment?”

“Of course I do.” Hiccup stepped up close to Astrid and wrapped his arms around her. “Inside. By the fire. Where we’re not going to freeze to death.”

Astrid shivered in Hiccup’s arms. Her hair was pulling loose from its braid. She laughed.

“Gods, it’s freezing out here!”

“Nice of you to finally notice.” Hiccup had to keep brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

“You look ridiculous.” Astrid laughed again. “I’m sorry. Let’s get inside.”

Astrid’s house was closer, but Hiccup’s hut had a larger fireplace and would be less crowded with only his’s mother living there. Astrid’s family was very welcoming of Hiccup, of course they were, he was the Chief, but her parents weren’t very subtle when it came to things like setting a wedding date and how many children did the couple want.

“Oh my,” Valka let the two bedraggled Vikings into the house. “What happened?”

“Sudden downpour,” Hiccup was trying to strip off his wet armour. The water had caused the leather to swell, making the buckles difficult to unfasten. Finally he was free, though still dripping wet in his tunic and pants. “We got caught.”

“Hiccup dear, go and get changed.” Valka sized up Astrid. “I might have something to fit you.” She handed Astrid a towel as Hiccup rushed upstairs, the familiar _step-clink_ of his gait echoing through the room.

Outside the storm grew louder and wilder.

Warm and dry the three Vikings sat around the fireplace, regaling Valka with stories about Hiccup’s youth. She had twenty years to catch up on.

Hiccup slung his arm across Astrid’s shoulders and adjusted the rug across their laps.

“Now this is a moment I can enjoy,” he whispered as Astrid tucked herself tighter under his arm.


	12. How long have you been standing there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during RTTE season 4

“How long have you been standing there?”

Astrid hadn’t turned around, but Hiccup knew she was talking to him. He came forward from the tree line.

“Not long.” He sat on one of the crates Astrid and Heather had been using for target practice.

“But you heard?” Astrid ran a finger along the edge of her blade, testing the sharpness after throwing it into the wooden targets. She looked up, trying to gauge Hiccup’s reaction.

“A bit,” he confessed. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I could hear you talking while I was walking here.”

Astrid dropped her hands, letting them hang by her sides.

“I didn’t mean it you know.” She hopped up to sit by Hiccup, resting her axe across her knees. Their shoulders brushed together as they sat in the clearing.

Hiccup went back through the snippets of conversation he’d over heard, trying to pinpoint what she was talking about. For the life of him, he had no idea what she was referring to.

His confusion must have been obvious on his face, because Astrid clarified.

“About us. Being friends.

Hiccup was so lost.

“But we are friends.”

“I know, but I said we were _just_ friends.”

Hiccup smiled. “Well I would hope you didn’t mean it,” he teased. “Especially after what you did yesterday!”

Astrid had cornered him in the stables the day before, pulling him into a dark corner and kissing him before she raced out to meet Heather for patrol.

She bumped her shoulder into his now. “Tease all you want,” she told him. “But I’m pretty sure she knows.”

“And this is a problem?” Hiccup had respected Astrid’s wishes to keep their new relationship to themselves, but he didn’t think it would change anything if the other riders found out. He and Astrid had been friends for years, working well as a team and backing each other up. That hadn’t changed now. The only thing that had changed was that Hiccup no longer had to look away when Astrid caught him staring at her. Now he got to watch her whole face light up when she noticed him watching her.

“It’s not a problem,” Astrid admitted. “I just don’t want to deal with the ‘I told you so’s’.”

Hiccup laughed. “The what?”

“Heather’s been asking me for _months_ if you and I were together and every time I’ve brushed it off and told her we were just friends.”

“Hang on, months?” Hiccup turned to face Astrid. “She’s been asking for months? We’ve only been together for a few weeks.”

“Yeah, well, remember when you told me that you had been thinking about us for a while? And that you wanted it to be perfect?”

Hiccup nodded.

“You weren’t the only one,” Astrid told him softly. “Plus I was afraid.” She ignored Hiccup’s amused snort. “At first it was because I didn’t think you felt the same way. And now… I guess I just panicked.”

“You have never struck me as a person who panicked about anything.” Hiccup told her.

“It’s good for you to be wrong every now and then. Can’t have that head of yours getting any bigger.” Astrid rapped her knuckles against the top of his head.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair in a futile attempt to smooth it down. “I’m not sure I appreciate what you’re implying here.”

“No implying. You have a big head,” Astrid joked.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Well then thank the Gods I have you here to keep it from getting any bigger.”

“You’re welcome babe.” Astrid turned and kissed him on the cheek.

Hiccup grinned. “Babe?”

Astrid shrugged cheekily. “I think it suits you.”

“I guess I could get used to it.” Hiccup twisted, plucking Astrid’s axe from her grasp and placing it behind her on the crate. He leant forward, closing his eyes as his lips met hers.

There was a soft rustle in the leaves behind them.

“I knew it!”

The two Vikings sprang apart.

“Heather! How long have you been standing there?” Astrid demanded.

The dark-haired female cackled at the looks on her friends faces. “Long enough to tell you I told you so!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Heather officially found out.


	13. “I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” 
> 
> <https://dragontails89.tumblr.com/>

 

 

“Astrid!”

He woke with a jerk, heart racing, gasping for air. The name hung in the air, reverberating through his head as the last scraps of his dream faded away.

Hiccup rolled over in bed, trying to shake the thoughts away. In the dim light of the smouldering fire, he could just make out Toothless curled up on his hearth. The dragon was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to his rider’s restlessness.

Hiccup scrunched his eyes shut, willing sleep to come. Behind his eyelids the images replayed over and over. _Astrid. Falling. Can’t reach._

“Ugh,” he shifted onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

He’d gone to bed thinking about her. Worrying about her, if he was being honest with himself. Astrid had gone to bed early, and though she hadn’t said anything, Hiccup suspected she wasn’t feeling well.

He’d been watching her, during the day.

In the little moments, when she thought no one could see, Hiccup saw the shifting expression, the weariness. He saw how her reflexes weren’t quite as quick as usual and the way she sighed tiredly and walked away rather than arguing with Snotlout over his latest bad decision.

Hiccup noticed everything Astrid did. He couldn’t help it.

Things between them had changed so dramatically in the last four years. They had become friends, bonding over his discovery of Toothless, and that first flight they had taken together before stumbling upon the dragon’s nest.

In the days following his recovery from the battle with the Red Death, they had been closer than ever. Astrid had kissed him in front of the entire village. She had been by his side while he relearned how to walk. Hiccup thought he actually stood a chance.

But the dynamic shifted.

They became closer, but it wasn’t the same. Astrid became his best friend, his most trusted confidant, but the kisses stopped.

Hiccup was okay with that. If friendship was all that Astrid wanted, that’s what he would give her. He would be there for her no matter what.

Still, in the dead of the night, the thoughts came unbidden, stealing through his mind and tormenting the boy with what if’s.

Astrid was beautiful, and smart, and funny and so, so strong. What if their young relationship had progressed? What if she saw him the way he saw her? Would things be different?

Did Hiccup want things to be different? Did he want to risk their friendship on the possibility of something more?

He sat up in bed, all traces of sleep gone.

He ran a tired hand through his hair and reached over the edge of the bed, plucking his prosthetic from the floor. He needed to find something else to occupy his mind. An early morning flight would clear his head, but Hiccup did not want to wake his sleeping dragon. Instead he settled on a walk.

Hiccup had no clear direction in mind when he left his hut. He wandered aimlessly around the outpost, ending up outside the stables. The door was hanging wide open, which was odd, but not entirely unusual. Someone had probably forgotten to close it after putting their dragon to bed.

Stepping inside, Hiccup gazed around the room. He could just make out its occupants by the light of the full moon outside.

The door to Stormfly’s pen was open. Hiccup was surprised to see Astrid, slumped up against the wall inside Stormfly’s stall. She hadn’t been there when Hiccup had done his final checks before going to bed. Her long legs were stretched out, her hands curled in her lap. She was dressed for sleep in a pair of blue tights and a long woollen tunic. Her boots were missing; she must have left them behind in her hut. The Deadly Nadder was curled beside her.

“Hey Stormfly.” Hiccup noticed the dragon and was awake and eyeing him. He smiled and walked over, keeping his voice low as he greeted her. He scratched the spot he knew she liked, right under her jaw. The dragon chirped softly, twisting her head to the side.

“You keeping an eye on her?” Hiccup knelt down beside Astrid. Her face was flushed and she appeared to be sound asleep. He rested a hand against her forehead. Her skin was warm. Warmer than it should have been, but not hot enough to cause too much concern.

The girl shifted and opened her eyes.  

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Hiccup pulled his hand back. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Astrid pushed herself up so that she was no longer slouched against the wall.

“’S’okay,” she mumbled. “I wasn’t asleep.”

Hiccup raised a sceptical brow. “What are you doing out here?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Yeah, me either.” Hiccup sat down against the wall. “But sitting out here in the cold is hardly going to help.”

Astrid yawned, stretching her arms up and working the kinks out of her back. “You’re one to talk, you’re out here too.” She bumped her shoulder against his.

“I’m not sick.” Hiccup pointed out.

Astrid didn’t dispute it. She just brought her legs up, crossing her ankles over and wrapping her arms around them. She picked at the hem of her thick woollen socks. “I had a nightmare.”

Hiccup’s thoughts went immediately back to his own dream. “Want to talk about it?”

Astrid shook her head. “Not really.” She tipped her head sideways so it was resting on Hiccup’s shoulder. “It seems really distant now.”

Hiccup sat completely motionless, aware of every little point of contact between him and Astrid.

They stayed like that, sitting together in silence as the night wore on.

“It was about you.”

Hiccup startled. He hadn’t realised Astrid was still awake. It was so late… or early… He wasn’t exactly sure what the time was.

“What?” He felt Astrid shift beside him, adjusting her position by his side.

“The dream. Nightmare. Whatever.”

Hiccup felt the rise and fall of Astrid’s shoulders as she shrugged.

“I had a nightmare about you, and I-“ Astrid shifted again to look up at her best friend. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay, but- well it was just a dream and I knew you were fine, so I came here instead.”

Hiccup smiled. He glanced down at Astrid.

“What?” Astrid angled her head more so that she could see Hiccup’s face. “Why are you smiling?”

“Because the exact same thing happened to me,” Hiccup explained.

“I guess great minds think alike,” Astrid quipped, relaxing back against Hiccup. She let her eyes drift shut.

“I suppose so,” Hiccup murmured. It was nice and warm in the stables and Astrid was a comforting presence by his side. Hiccup’s eyelids felt heavy with sleep. “Maybe we should head back to bed,” he suggested drowsily.

“’m too comfy to move,” was the groggy response.

Hiccup let his head tip back against the wall as his eyes closed.

The sun rose over Dragon’s Edge as the two Vikings slept.


	14. I’m not jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm not jealous
> 
>  
> 
> <https://dragontails89.tumblr.com/>

“I’m not jealous!” Astrid slammed the door shut. She turned and stormed back from the entrance to the club house, pointedly ignoring Hiccup on her way past.

“I was just joking As,” Hiccup glanced up from the stool as his best friend gathered her things into her arms. They had been working on battle plans together and discussing their next step in reclaiming the Dragon Eye.

“Yeah, well your jokes aren’t funny.”

Hiccup pushed the stool away from the table, puzzled by Astrid’s tone of voice. Two minutes ago, they had been joking around and laughing, now there were two high spots of colour on her cheeks and an irritated expression on her face.

“Why are you angry about this?” Maybe he should have kept his thoughts to himself, but that little niggle in the back of his mind just wouldn’t be ignored.

“I’m not.” Astrid insisted, angrily. “It’s late, I have an early patrol tomorrow and we’re wasting time right now.”

Hiccup stood up from his seat, realisation dawning on him. “Oh my God, you are!”

“Ugh,” Astrid dropped her armload of parchment and rounded on Hiccup. “No, I am not. I am not jealous that you and Heather spent the entire week together and that I barely saw you at all.”

“What?” Hiccup shook his head at Astrid’s odd tirade. He _had_ spent a lot of time with Heather over the last few days. They’d been flying back and forth between Berk and Berserker Island arranging a new trade agreement. Hiccup had asked Astrid to stay behind and watch over the Edge while he was gone.

“Why are you acting like this?”

“I’m not acting like anything!” Astrid crossed her arms. “Hiccup, drop it.”

“Astrid, just tell me.”

Perhaps he had pushed too far, but he really _had_ just been joking around when he’d mentioned it offhand. Never in a million years did Hiccup think Astrid Hofferson would ever be jealous of him hanging out with another girl.

They had been friends for years and never once had this been an issue.

Granted the only other girl Hiccup really hung out with was Ruffnut, and only ever with the rest of their friends.

Still, this outburst was completely unprecedented.

“Fine!” Astrid threw her hands in the air completely surprising Hiccup. “I was jealous!”

“Wait, what?” Hiccup honestly hadn’t been expecting that answer. Where was this coming from? Hiccup’s heart raced at the possibility. “Why?”

“Because, well…” Astrid took a deep breath. “Youwerewithherand-” another breath, slower this time “-… not me.”

Hiccup felt all the air rush from his lungs. “Oh. Astrid- I-“

She cut him off, bending to pick up the papers she’d dropped. “I don’t want to hear it Hiccup.”

“No- Astrid,” Hiccup tried again, “Just… listen-“

“I was stupid to think anything could change. That we-“

Hiccup kneeled down in front of her. “Will you just let me speak?” He asked.

Astrid paused and looked at him.

Hiccup gently took the papers from her hands. “Astrid, there’s nothing going on between me and Heather.” He placed them on the floor in a neat pile and took her hands in his. “I’m sorry I teased you. I just… I didn’t think you thought of me… like that.”

Astrid shrugged. “Yeah, well now you know.”

“It’s just…” Hiccup looked down at their hands. “Maybe I think of you… like that… too.”

Astrid pulled away. “Hiccup.” She stood.

“You’re my best friend Astrid,” Hiccup pushed to his feet. “We promised we’d never keep secrets from each other, now look at the mess we’ve just got ourselves into.”

“You started it.” Astrid’s serious expression had shifted to a shy smile.

“So this is my fault now?” Hiccup asked with an amused grin. “Truth is, I like you. I’ve always liked you. I’ve gone through a hundred different ways to tell you this in my head, but I was scared… and I wanted it to be perfect.”

“It doesn’t have to be perfect, but, I know what you mean.” Astrid tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “The words aren’t exactly easy to say.”

“Say them now.”

Astrid took a step towards Hiccup. “I want to kiss you Hiccup Haddock.”

“Not exactly the words I was expecting, but they’ll do.”


	15. Hungry kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hungry kisses on every bit of newly visible skin as clothing is slowly peeled away 
> 
>  
> 
> <https://dragontails89.tumblr.com/>

“This needs to go.” Astrid withdrew her hands from under Hiccup’s tunic, grasping the hem and tugging it up. She sat, straddling her boyfriend’s waist, bending to kiss just above his navel as the skin was exposed.

Hiccup nodded wordlessly, allowing Astrid to pull the shirt over his head. The neck caught on his nose and the shirt refused to come off.

After a few halfhearted attempts, Astrid let the shirt go. The rough fabric draped over Hiccup’s face, blinding him. She laughed, reaching up to capture his lips hungrily with her own.

“Are you really just going to leave that there?” Hiccup asked from beneath his makeshift blindfold. He moaned softly as Astrid trailed kisses down his jaw, finding his pulse on his neck and sucking eagerly on the sensitive flesh.

“I dunno. I kinda like the idea of you wearing a blindfold.”

Hiccup shuddered as Astrid sat up. He could feel the breeze playing across the wet mark she’d left on his skin, raising goose bumps across his body.

He reached up and tugged the shirt off his head.

“Perhaps another time Milady.” Hiccup sat up with Astrid still in his lap. “But right now, I might have another idea.”

“Do you?” Astrid teased. “And what would that be?” She ground her hips down, smirking triumphantly at the groan that burst from her boyfriend.

“It’s come to my attention,” Hiccup gasped out. Astrid moved in his lap again. “Stop that,” Hiccup held her still with his hands and tried again. “It’s come to my attention that you’re wearing quite a bit more than me.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Astrid challenged.

Hiccup appeared to think it over, before bending his head and fastening his lips over the junction between Astrid’s neck and shoulder. She tipped her head sideways, blonde hair cascading over to the other side. Hiccup hooked a finger into the neck of her shirt, pulling it down to reveal Astrid’s collarbone. He could hear her sighing as her traced the length up to the tip of her shoulder before letting her shirt spring back into place.

“I’m going to remedy the situation.” Hiccup said finally. He pushed Astrid backwards so that she was lying down. She hooked her legs behind Hiccup’s back, effectively locking him into place.

Hiccup rested his hands on either side of Astrid’s waist, his fingertips just brushing her hipbones through her thin, red shirt. He grasped the material and worked the fabric up revealing the pale skin underneath.

Deft fingers trailed up to touch skin. Astrid squirmed beneath him.

“Your hands are cold,” she complained.

“Sorry Milady.” Hiccup made a show of blowing into his clasped hands, rubbing them together to warm them up before going back to work.

Slowly, inch by inch, Astrid’s toned stomach was revealed. Now it was Hiccup’s turn to place kiss after hungry kiss upon each new bit of skin that was uncovered. He used his tongue to draw a trail up towards Astrid’s navel, delighting in the goosebumps that had sprung up across her stomach.

Another inch and Astrid’s breast band was exposed. The swell of her breasts rose and fell with each breath.

Hiccup palmed one of the soft breasts while his mouth continued upwards. He found the sharp collarbone from earlier, sucking and nipping at the skin as he worked the shirt over Astrid’s head one-handed.

Astrid moaned and pulled Hiccup up so they were face to face. Both Vikings were grinning. They’d never really gone much further than this before, but this was the longest it had been without anyone stumbling upon their hiding place. That was why Astrid had suggested the cove when they’d been planning their next meet up.

There was a thump, startling the couple. Hiccup looked up and saw Stormfly hopping over, squawking loudly. Astrid tipped her head back to stare at her dragon. She and Hiccup had come to the cove on foot. Leaving their dragons behind in the village.

Stormfly came to a stop beside Astrid. Hiccup crawled backwards so that the girl could sit up.

“What are you doing here girl?” Her hand came up to scratch at the Nadder’s neck. There was a crunch of leaves from near the entrance to the cove that had Astrid and Hiccup both scrambling for their shirts.

“Hiccup!”

The Viking in question’s eyes went wide as his father strolled into the clearing. He hastily smoothed his shirt down and glanced across at Astrid. She was running her fingers through her golden hair, smiling in greeting at her Chief as if she hadn’t just been making out with his son.

Hiccup tried to school his own expression into what he hoped was nonchalance.

“Uh, Dad? Uh… what a surprise! What are you, uh, doing… here?”

He gave a mental groan. _So smooth_.


	16. Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://dragontails89.tumblr.com/>

Empty.

The house was empty.

Everything inside now served as a stark reminder of the great presence that was missing from the room. 

An axe was lying casually in the corner, a handheld whetstone on the stool beside it, like the owner had been interrupted and had every intention of returning to the task.

There were two plates sitting on the table and a half empty mug of ale.

Any other house and it would be like the occupants had just stepped out for a minute. Hiccup could almost believe that his father was simply down in the village, assisting with the repairs.

Hiccup took a step forward out of the doorway. He’d been avoiding his house since the Battle of the Bewilderbeast for this very reason.

He sat on the small chair opposite the fire, he couldn’t bring himself to sit in the big chair. The chair Stoick had sat in; rocking his small son while the winter storms raged outside; listening intently as young Hiccup had described his day; beaming with pride after discovering Hiccup and Astrid were a couple.

The chair Stoick the Vast would never sit in again.

With a cry of anger, Hiccup stood, knocking his stool to the ground. He planted his feet and shoved at Stoick’s chair, pushing it creaking and scraping towards the door. He couldn’t look at it any longer. He couldn’t look at that space his father used to fill. He couldn’t stand to see it empty.

The chair caught in the door frame, much too wide to fit.

Hiccup pushed and shoved, breaths coming in ragged gasps as he fought to make it fit. It wasn’t going to fit. _This was all his fault!_

Searching the room, he spotted the axe. He would make the chair fit through the door and then he’d never have to look at it again.

Desperately, Hiccup lunged towards the axe. The wooden handle had been worn smooth through years of use. He hefted it up, carrying it towards the chair.

Chest heaving, he raised the axe high.

“Hiccup!”

His head jerked up at the sound of his name. The weapon slipped from his fingers, dropping to the floor with a thud. Hiccup fell with it, letting his knees collapse beneath him. He didn’t feel the bruising impact, focused instead on the rush of grief that flooded every sense. He’d been holding in for days, since- and now it overwhelmed him completely.

Hiccup choked out a sob.

“Oh, Hiccup!” Astrid had to climb over the back of the chair to get into the house. She knelt beside her boyfriend, pulling him close.

“It’s all my fault, _all my fault._ ” The words were barely discernible. His whole body shook.

They sat, Hiccup’s head held to Astrid’s chest, rocking together in the empty, empty house.


	17. One Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://dragontails89.tumblr.com/>

“This is it bud.” Hiccup paced nervously beside his dragon. “One chance. To get this right. To make it perfect.”

Shaking hands smoothed back disheveled hair.

“Hiccup? You here?” Astrid squeezed through the gap between the rocks. It was the only way to get into the cove on foot. Usually she flew in on Stormfly, but most of the dragons were away at the Berkery, guarding their eggs.

Snoggletog was only a few days away, the first celebration with Hiccup as Chief. He’d maganaged to steal away for a few hours to meet with Astrid.

“Sorry I’m late.” The blonde Viking Picked her way carefully through the frosty clearing. She took a seat on the rock beside Hiccup, turning to give him a brief peck in the cheek.

“I swear I ran into every single villager on the way here,” she complained. “Its like they have a sixth sense for when we want some alone time and suddenly everything in an emergency. Brr, its so cold out here babe.” She tucked herself in under Hiccup’s arm and shivered. “Why’d you want to meet here and not at home?”

Hiccup took a deep breath, misting the air in front of him as he exhaled.

“Well because this is where it all started,” he explained. “Right there-” he gestured towards the cleaning “is where you first caught me with Toothless. The first time you kissed me was right after I took you flying.”

“I think you mean right after you kidnapped me.”

“What? I would never-”

“You dumped me in a tree!”

“You were going to tell everyone!”

This wasn’t going the way he planned. Another deep breath. The cold air nipped at his lungs. One chance. Hiccup wanted to get this right the first time.

“Anyway, that’s not the point.” He twisted so that he could take Astrid’s hands in his. Her fingers were icy in his grasp. He rubbed them between his palms, letting the friction warm them up. “The point is,” he explained. “Is that this is a place of new beginnings, so it seems the perfect place to-” Breathe. “To ask-”

Astrid’s fingers tightened in his.

“Will you marry me?”

Hiccup watched Astrid’s face carefully for the slightest change of expression.

She appeared to be thinking the proposal over. Hiccup felt like he couldn’t breath.

Suddenly, her face broke into a wide smile.

“Of course I will,” she tipped her face up to kiss him soundly on the mouth. “You’re such a dork,” she laughed when they came up for air. “My dork.”


	18. Watching You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can’t take anymore.
> 
> I couldn't help myself. I wrote one from Astrid's POV and then one (unrelated one) from Hiccup's
> 
> <https://dragontails89.tumblr.com/>

Hiccup watched as Astrid’s fingers toyed with the rim of the cup. Her face was a picture of concentration as she listened to the tale of how Sven’s sheep got loose - again. The once Silent Sven claimed the whole ordeal to be a mystery, but Astrid had caught the twins dismantling the fences.

Not that Hiccup heard a word of this, too distracted by the way the torchlight reflected in Astrid’s golden hair and the way she tugged on her braid when she was concentrating hard on something.

Raising his tankard to his lips, Hiccup finished the last of his ale. His eyes never left Astrid.

Gods, she was beautiful and she was so good with the people of Berk, as much as she complained about it. She took the time to listen to them and worked to help solve their problems. Hiccup knew that most of the villagers were just as comfortable going to Astrid for advice as they were going to him. It relieved some of the pressure, but Hiccup felt a little guilty.

This life of being Chief, of serving the village, he’d been born into it, but Astrid… well, she was Astrid. She took it all in her stride and Hiccup loved her.   
He noticed Astrid was returning his state and realised belatedly that she had asked him a question.

“Hmm, what?”

Astrid got that little crinkle between her eyes, the one where she was laughing silently at something he’d done. She shook her head in disbelief, turning back to the conversation.

It was too much. Hiccup had been watching Astrid all night, hanging back from the crowds and the conversation and just… watching. She was so easy to watch.

“Sorry, can I just borrow her for one moment?” He caught the fingers playing with the braid and pulled Astrid through the crowd.

“Hiccup? Where are you taking-”

Hiccup pulled Astrid just outside the doors to the Great Hall. He wrapped his arms around her and his mouth was on hers.

He could taste the wine on her lips and wondered briefly if she could taste the ale on his. It wasn’t worth another thought though, because Astrid was tangling her hands in his hair, pulling him close and her mouth was oh so eager on his.

Finally they pulled apart.

“What was that for?” Astrid asked. She kept Hiccup close, his body heat welcome in the cold.

“I couldn’t help myself.” Hiccup grinned. He was giddy from joy the alcohol.

Astrid gave him a playful shove. “Want to do it again?” She asked.

  
——-

The people of Berk loved Hiccup.

Astrid didn’t blame them. She loved Hiccup. He was smart and funny and Gods, did he look good in leather.

She watched him from across the Great Hall. He was standing with his father, discussing something with the foreign Viking’s visiting Berk.

Astrid assumed they were talking about dragons. It was Hiccup’s favourite subject. His face would light up with excitement every time. Astrid didn’t even mind him geeking out over some new dragon ability when she got to watch the way his face shone.

Given the expression Hiccup was wearing now, she was betting the conversation was dragon related. Astrid couldn’t actually hear what they were saying over the buzz of the crowd.

Stoick had put on a massive feast to welcome the new Viking’s. Every one was celebrating. Eating and drinking and talking and laughing.

Astrid had sat with her family and had been unable to get near Hiccup, distracted and interrupted by the well-meaning villagers who knew of her relationship with the Chief’s son.

Tuning out of the conversation at her own table, Astrid stared over and Hiccup and his father. From the looks of it, Stoick had banned Hiccup from wearing his flying leathers. Instead he was wearing dark brown trousers and a deep green tunic. A fur cloak draped across his broad shoulders. Astrid couldn’t help but admire her boyfriend from a distance.

She smirked as Hiccup threw his hand up in one of his wild gestures. His talking was always so animated, involving his whole body. He knocked a cup over and Astrid stifled a laugh.

Hiccup had grown up and filled out over the last five years, but the awkward, clumsy fifteen year old was still in there.

She wanted to talk to him. Astrid was sure he’d already have stories about their visitors. Would it be rude for her to go over? Stoick knew about her and Hiccup, she was sure of it, though they hadn’t come out and told him yet. Honestly, their relationship was the worst kept secret on Berk.

Hiccup was laughing at something. Astrid couldn’t just make it out over the swirling conversation around her. He was running his hand through his hair - Astrid loved Hiccup’s hair, even if she did tease him about it - and turning. He’d kept the two braids she’d twisted earlier that day.

Making up her mind, Astrid stood.

She wound through the tables, avoiding eye contact with anyone lest they attempt to strike up a conversation. She came to a stop just behind Hiccup.

“Ah Astrid, there you are.” Stoick introduced her to the group. “You know we were just talking about you lass.”

Astrid felt her cheeks heating up. “Oh,” she glanced at Hiccup. “Can I uh, borrow you for a moment?”  
Stoick let out a booming laugh.

“Go lad,” he told his son. “We’ve kept you here long enough. Go enjoy the celebration.” He waved the two off.

Astrid pulled Hiccup through the hall.

“Is everything alright?” He asked when Astrid directed him to one of the smaller side entrances.

He tugged her into a corner when she didn’t respond. A callused hand cupped her cheek.

“I’m fine,” Astrid told him. “Really, I was just watching you and I-” She wasn’t sure how to put her thoughts into words, so instead she reached up, twisting her hands into Hiccup’s hair and kissed him.

His mouth was parted slightly in surprise, but Hiccup was quick to recover his composure. His hands went to Astrid’s waist as they made out in the shadows.

Astrid broke away first. “We should go back.”   
Hiccup’s hair was a complete mess. Astrid made an attempt to smooth it out for him. She looked down at her own clothing, patting down the fabric of the dress her mother had encouraged her to wear.

“I suppose Dad will be wondering where we went.” Hiccup took Astrid’s hand in his. “Ready Milady?”


	19. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kisses because I don’t want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay just a few minutes longer.
> 
> <https://dragontails89.tumblr.com/>

“Where are you going?”

Grasping hands clutched at Hiccup’s tunic as he tried to roll out of bed.

“Hey, shhh, go back to sleep.” Hiccup reached around behind his back to try and disentangle himself from Astrid. There was a sleepy mumble in response as she wrapped her hands completely around her husband. A cold nose pressed against the back of Hiccup’s neck.

“Stay.”

Hiccup felt the warm breath ruffle his hair. He lay on his side, blankets askew. The temptation to stay in bed was so strong.

“I’m sorry Ast, I gotta get up.” Hiccup pried Astrid’s fingers from his shirt.

“I don’t want you to go,” Astrid complained. She pressed her lips to the back of Hiccup’s neck.

Hiccup relaxed into the touch. He didn’t want to go, he’d much rather spend the morning in bed with his wife, than standing around on the cold docks.

Astrid trailed sleepy kisses down the back of Hiccup’s neck. “Are you sure you can’t stay just a few more minutes?”

With a sigh Hiccup pushed his blankets away and pulled out of Astrid’s grasp. He sat up slowly and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Astrid propped herself up on her elbow, watching Hiccup fasten his prosthetic. “Maybe I could convince you to stay.”

The air in the room was frigid. Hiccup moved quickly, swapping his sleep tunic for a thick long sleeved shirt and pants.

“Oh, I’m sure you could,” he told his grinning wife. “But I can’t take that chance, I’m already running late.” He sat to pull on his fur-lined boot.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Despite her offer, Astrid snuggled further down into the blankets.

“Nah, at least one of us should get the chance to sleep in.”

Hiccup stood from the bed.

“Babe, wait.” Astrid scooted over towards her husband. She snatched the front of his tunic, pulling him down to kiss him soundly on the lips. “I’ll keep the bed warm for you.”


	20. You nearly died

The girl in Hiccup’s arms shifted, groaning as her eyes slowly blinked open.

“Astrid? Oh, thank the Gods.” Hiccup pulled her closer, pressing his lips to her forehead and breathing a sigh of relief.

“W-what happened?” Astrid coughed wetly, expelling the last of the water from her lungs. Her clothes and hair were soaked through and clung to her body. She could feel each warm point of contact between her and Hiccup.

“You nearly died! You don’t remember?”

Astrid shakes her head, groaning as the movement starts up a painful pounding. That’s right. Something had hit her. She had vague memories of falling.

“I was so scared.” Hiccup’s arms tightened around her again. “You wouldn’t wake up. I thought- I thought you were dead.” He tucked his face against Astrid’s damp hair, whispering into the locks. “Please don’t ever do that again. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

“’m sorry.” Astrid relaxed into Hiccup’s grip, enjoying the feel as his warm lips pressed to her ear, then her cheek. She turned her face slightly as Hiccup kissed her desperately on the mouth.

Finally, he pulled away, tugging Astrid back into his chest. They were both wet and cold, and shivering in each other’s arms.

“Do you think you can stand?” Hiccup asked.

Astrid nodded, gritting her teeth against the sharp throbbing in her head and allowed herself to be pulled up off the sand.

“Let’s go home.”


	21. I missed you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kisses because I missed you and you really shouldn’t stay away so long

“Good afternoon Milady.”

Astrid startled, spinning on her toes, axe raised high. “Hiccup!” She let her weapon fall, and wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. ”When did you get back?”

“Just now. We-“ Hiccup was cut off as Astrid rose onto her toes and planting her mouth firmly against his. He bent to wrap his arms around her, lifting her from the ground. He staggered as Astrid shifted, wrapping her legs around Hiccup’s waist. There was a log nearby. Hiccup stumbled towards it and sat, with Astrid in his lap.

“Gods, you were gone for so long this time,” she complained when they finally broke free of each other.

Hiccup laughed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Astrid’s ear. “I was only gone for three days,” he told her.

“That’s too long.” Astrid slanted her face up to capture Hiccup’s lips once more.

“Aw, did you miss me?” Hiccup broke the kiss, leaning back on the log. “We left as soon as the meetings were over, didn’t we bud?” Toothless was watching from the edge of the clearing with Stormfly.

Astrid stretched to kiss Hiccup on the nose. “I missed my freedom,” she teased. She rolled her shoulders to work out the kinks. “Your job sucks, by the way,” she complained. “I don’t think I’ve stopped moving in the last three days.”

“You and me both,” Hiccup sighed. “Do you think the village would notice if we disappeared for a few days?”

“Probably,” Astrid pushed herself up off Hiccup’s lap. She held out her hand to pull Hiccup to his feet. “How about this,” she slung her arm around his waist as they wandered over to their dragons. As they passed her discarded axe, Astrid bent to retrieve it. “Next time, give someone else the role of second in command… and take me with you.”


	22. In the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In the dark kiss

It was Astrid who had pulled Hiccup into the cupboard looking to avoid the questioning glances of their fellow Vikings.

Technically, they hadn’t yet gone public with their relationship, though Hiccup had nervously stuttered out the words to his father earlier that day. The large man had laughed, clapped his son on the back and pulled Astrid in for a bone crushing hug. The two young Vikings had asked Stoick to keep the news to himself for the moment, but fueled by strong ale and the high spirits of the celebration, Stoick had let slip his excitement for the young couple to Gobber… and any other Viking within earshot.

Seeing Mrs Ack heading over, with a mischievous glint in her eye, Astrid had pulled Hiccup away, to hide until the gossipy woman had moved on to another victim.

They laughed as they hid in the small confines of the cupboard. The alcoholic buzz making the situation seem all the more hilarious.

Hiccup reached out a hand to steady himself, knocking into Astrid.

“Sorry.” He kept his hand on her shoulder. The closet was dark. Hiccup could only just make out Astrid’s silhouette against the soft light that filtered in through the crack in the door.

He could feel Astrid’s hands snaking around his waist as the laughter died down. Any moment someone could open the door and spoil the moment.

Hiccup let his slide up the soft skin of Astrid’s neck, momentarily cupping her chin, before continuing its upwards path.  He stroked her silky hair, Astrid did not often wear it loose, tucking a strand behind her ear.

He could feel her eyelashes fluttering beneath his fingertips as he traced down her face. A dip – the dimple by the side of her mouth. Hiccup could feel the upwards curve, even if he couldn’t see it. Astrid was smiling.

He let his thumb run over her plump lower lip, feeling the warm exhale of air as she sighed.

Leaning forwards, Hiccup closed his eyes.

He bumped her nose. “I uh, meant to do that.” He could feel Astrid’s shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Her hair swayed gently, the strands brushing his hand as she shook her head. Hiccup could almost see her rolling her eyes. He tipped his head lower, this time capturing her lips.

Hiccup could taste the ale she’d consumed, a mix of bitter and sweet on her tongue. Astrid’s mouth moved eagerly against his. Her hands tangled in his hair. Neither of them could see what they were doing. It was all clumsy fumbling and nervous giggling into each other’s mouths.

The door was suddenly opened, bathing the couple in light from the nearby torches.

“Stoick’s lookin’ fer you two.” Gobber stood awkwardly in the corridor. He looked the couple up and down. Hiccup and Astrid had sprung apart as the door opened. Now they made a move to exit from the cupboard.

“You ah, might want to fix yerselves up first.” Gobber gestured towards Hiccup’s mess of hair and crooked tunic with his tankard hand. He laughed to himself as he turned away. “Oi Stoick! I found them!”


	23. Teasing Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Teasing kisses on every visible bit of skin
> 
> This chapter is NSFW. It's the first NSFW I've ever written. I'm sorry if its really bad.

Astrid sat down on the bench, a long sigh escaping her lips as she was finally able to ease the pressure on her aching feet.

“Hard day?” Hiccup looked up from the table where he was going over the plans to extend the dragon stables.

“Long day,” Astrid corrected. She tugged off her boots and put her feet up on the stool beside her husband. “My feet are killing me.”

Hiccup turned from his work, shifting the chair around to face his tired wife.

“Maybe it’s time to start slowing down,” he suggested. His glance dipped down to the small swell of Astrid’s waist.

She waved him off. “Mum was still fighting dragons right up to the day before I was born.” She let her hand rest on her navel. “I’m barely into the second trimester. Besides, I’m finally starting to feel human again. The nausea is almost gone. My energy is back. I feel good - really good babe.”

Astrid moved her feet so that they were in Hiccup’s lap. She nudged his thigh with her toes, pressing gently, hoping he’d get the message. Hiccup’s warm fingers grasped the insistent limb, wrapping around and pressing deep into the flesh. He worked his thumbs into the ball of Astrid’s foot, massaging up towards her swollen ankles.

Astrid groaned, tipping her head back to rest against the wall while Hiccup worked his magic.

Without faltering, Hiccup bent down to press a kiss to Astrid’s big toe, he raised her leg higher to press another kiss against her ankle. The rest of her leg was hidden by her thick woolen tights. Hiccup gave a tug on the fabric and Astrid raised her hips from the seat, eager to help him slip them down off her legs. 

Hiccup returned to his massage, focusing on running his hands up over Astrid’s right calf, kneading the tight muscles. He left a trail of kisses up her shin before he had to scoot forwards off the stool and onto the floor between Astrid’s legs.

“That feels so good,” Astrid moaned. Hiccup chuckled over how responsive she’d become ever since the morning sickness had begun to fade. He dug his fingers into the flesh of Astrid’s thighs. Gently, he brushed his lips against one knee, then the other, then resumed his upwards path tasting and teasing. His hands ran higher to rest on the crease where Astrid’s legs ended. He let his fingers still, focusing on the wet trail he was tracing up Astrid’s thigh with his tongue.

Hiccup could feel Astrid trembling beneath him as he neared her centre. He sat back, rocking onto his heels to look up at his wife. Her eyes were closed; her chest rose and fell in deep breaths.

“Why’d you stop?” She breathed.

“Your skirt’s in the way.”

“It’s not _that_ in the way,” she complained. She hurried to undo the ties that held the fabric together, letting the skirt fall open.

Hiccup snorted at his wife’s impatience. “Come here you.” He leant forwards to capture her mouth, groaning as he felt Astrid’s teeth scrape gently against his lower lip. He let his hands wander inwards from Astrid’s thighs, brushing the coarse curls between her legs.

She gasped into his mouth as his fingers slipped between her folds, teasing her with a slow circling motion that had Astrid grinding against his hand.

“I need you,” she panted, when Hiccup ducked his head to kiss the junction between Astrid’s neck and shoulder. Her shirt had slipped down to reveal more pale and sensitive flesh.

Astrid whined when Hiccup withdrew his fingers. He untied the straps on his trousers, pushing them down over his hips. Before he could get them off completely, Astrid was grabbing at his tunic, pulling Hiccup close and wrapping her legs around his waist.

He grunted as he bumped against her wet entrance. “Impatient much?” He teased, though in truth he was just as eager as she was.

“Shh, stop talking, more kissing,” Astrid demanded.

Hiccup leant back just enough to line himself up, then eased forward slowly. Astrid shifted, arching her hips up and pressing herself onto him, desperate to be filled. Her hands found Hiccup’s hair, gripping tightly as they began to thrust together.

Hiccup bent his mouth back to Astrid’s neck, sucking and nibbling at the already tender flesh. He tried to set the pace, but Astrid wanted more, faster, harder.

The sounds of their harsh breathing filled the hut. Breathy moans grew louder as the couple reached their peak and toppled over, clinging to each other as Astrid clenched around Hiccup.

Their movements slowed, then stilled.

“Is this how it’s going to be for the next five months?” Hiccup asked. “Because I could definitely get used to that.”

Astrid smacked him lightly on the shoulder and laughed. “Oh Gods, I hope so.” She ran her fingers through Hiccup’s hair, trying to smooth down the wild tangle she’d created. “I should get you to massage my feet more often.”


	24. “That— That’s your blood! Why the hell didn’t you say anything!?

Hiccup stumbled.

Astrid threw out her hand to steady her boyfriend, frowning at the tacky feeling of his black flying leather. She drew her hand back, paling when they came back streaked with crimson.

“That- That’s your blood! Why the hell didn’t you say anything!?”

“Huh?” Hiccup stopped in his tracks, looking down at his clothing. He’d been pale since the crash, but they’d both put it down to shock. He felt battered and bruised, nothing serious, but now that he thought of it there was this stabbing pain in his side. “Oh! I didn’t- I-“ Hiccup swayed on his feet.

“Oh for Thor’s sake, sit down.” Astrid pulled Hiccup down to sit on a fallen tree.

The two dragons had run off ahead, but they came dashing back through the tree, Stormfly’s keen senses having picked up the smell of blood.

Toothless nosed at his rider.

“I’m fine bud,” Hiccup rested his right hand on the Night Fury’s snout. “Just a scratch,” he caught Astrid’s worried expression. “Really, I didn’t even notice it until just now.”

And now that he had noticed, by the God’s did it hurt.

“Show me.” Astrid was already working to undo the straps that held the leather pieces of Hiccup’s outfit together. The dark material was sticky along the edge where the thick black leather ended and the lighter brown fabric crossed down over his stomach. Astrid frowned as she ran a hand over the suit. “This is torn,” she noted. “How did you not notice this?”

Hiccup shrugged, wincing at the motion. “I was more focussed on the fact I’d survived falling out of that tree.” He joked.

“You shouldn’t have been up a tree in the first place.” Astrid scowled to cover up her feelings of guilt. “You’re the chief of the village now,” she reminded him. “You can’t just go galivanting off and throwing yourself into these dangerous situations.”

“We’re allowed time off,” Hiccup argued. “We’re allowed to let off steam. We were messing around. Accidents happen.”

“I should have asked Stormfly to put you down on the ground.” Astrid had successfully stripped Hiccup of his top layer of leather. Her fingers brushed over the jagged rip in the layer below. Here the blood was obvious against the light brown material.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Hiccup tried to reassure his girlfriend. It wasn’t easy when his breaths were coming in ragged gasps as she poked at a particularly tender spot. “It was funny.”

“It was foolish!” Astrid’s outburst shocked Hiccup.

It had been funny. In a situation similar to Astrid’s first encounter with Toothless, Stormfly had plucked Hiccup from the air after he’d dived off Toothless. Under Astrid’s instruction she had dumped the dragon rider in a tree.

They had both laughed at Hiccup’s surprised squawk.

And then Hiccup had slipped.

He’d probably only been a few metres up the tree and he’d managed to snag onto the last branch long enough to slow his decent. He’d still hit the ground with a painful thud.

In a much gentler voice Astrid directed Hiccup to raise his arms so she could remove the last piece of armour.

“Yeah, that might not be possible.” Hiccup’s face was twisted in pain. Toothless gave his rider’s face a sympathetic lick.

Astrid drew the small dagger Hiccup kept tucked into his left wrist guard.

“Hold still,” she told him, slicing through the thick fabric. She hissed as the material fell away to reveal the sweat and blood soaked tunic underneath.

“I really don’t feel good,” Hiccup muttered.

“There’s a lot of blood,” Astrid inspected the tear in the tunic. Bits of stick fell through her fingers. “How hard did you hit that last branch?” She wondered out loud. “The Thor damned thing pierced right through your armour.”

She used the rags of Hiccup’s shirt to wipe away some of the blood and inspect the wound. “I can’t tell if there’s anything stuck in there or not.”

Hiccup paled even further. “You don’t think-“ he started.

Astrid held a wad of cloth to the wound to stem the bleeding. Hiccup hissed as the rough fabric made contact with his skin. “We can’t be sure,” Astrid lifted the makeshift bandage to see if it was still bleeding. “We need to get back to Berk now.”

“We should take Toothless, he’s much more sneaky,” Hiccup murmured.

“Don’t go silly on me Hiccup, you haven’t lost _that_ much blood.” Astrid joked, but she was worried. There _was_ a lot of blood on Hiccup’s clothes, she just didn’t want _him_ to know that.

“As you wish Milady.” Hiccup stood, swaying on his feet while Astrid held him steady.

“Try not to faint,” Astrid pleaded. “I don’t think I could carry you.”

Hiccup scoffed. “I’m tougher than that.”

“That’s the spirit babe.” Astrid encouraged him to walk over to Toothless. Never mind how stealthy he was, the Night Fury was shorter than Stormfly and it would be much easier to get Hiccup onto his back. Astrid would be able to ride behind him and control the tailfin.

“Up we go.”

Hiccup blanched as the movement sent a spike of pain through his side. He grit his teeth and held on to the front of Toothless’s saddle. Astrid climbed up behind him, reaching around his narrow waist to hold onto him.

“You keep pressure on that wound,” she instructed him. Hiccup nodded, one hand held the tatters of his tunic against the hole in his chest. Though four inches shorter than her tall boyfriend, Astrid had no trouble peering over his slumped shoulders and directing Toothless to take off.

Stormfly flew level with them as they made the short journey back to Berk.

She felt Hiccup go lip in her arms as they touched down on the wooden decking outside the healer’s hut.

“Gothi!”

The small woman came running.

()

Hiccup opened his eyes with a groan. The sharp pain from before had muted to a dull ache. He shifted on the firm pallet, sending a flare of pain up his side. He resolved to never move again.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again!” Astrid sat beside him, watching over her boyfriend with a worried smile. She brushed away the stray lock of hair that had fallen across Hiccup’s forehead.

“I didn’t do anything,” Hiccup mumbled. “You’re the one who dropped me in a tree.”

“I’m sorry.”

Hiccup flapped his hand lazily. “You’re forgiven.” He told her. “So can we go now? Because my bed at home is much more comfortable than this one.”

“Only if you promise to stay in it,” Astrid warned.

“You can stay in it too,” he smirked.

“Hiccup!” Astrid shot a glance at the healer, who Hiccup didn’t seem to realise was present. From where he lay, Hiccup followed her gaze.

Shooting upright with his hand clutched to his chest, Hiccup stared at Gothi with wide eyes.

The tiny woman chuckled and waved the two Vikings away.

“The Gods hate me,” the young Chief complained. Astrid helped him up and over to where Toothless was waiting anxiously. She gave Hiccup an amused smile and waited for him to settle himself in the saddle.

“The Gods can be fickle,” she told him. “But I’m not and I like you very much.”

“Thank Thor for small mercies.” Hiccup pretended to groan when Astrid smacked him lightly on his uninjured shoulder.

“Though _why_ I like you will always be a wonder.” She wrapped her arms around Hiccup just as Toothless launched into the air, headed for home.


	25. Introducing Nora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for gang reaction to Hiccstrid baby.

“Are you ready?” Hiccup reclined on the bed beside Astrid, one arm slung around her shoulders. For the first time that day to room was quiet and still. His mother and mother-in-law had taken their leave allowing the couple some time alone with their brand-new baby girl.

The young couple had sat for over an hour, staring at their little girl in awe and wonder, amazed that they could make something so tiny, so pink, so perfect.

Astrid’s fringe still clung to her forehead, sweaty from the exertion of the last twelve hours. Hiccup brushed the sticky strands of his wife’s face. “As?”

“Hmm?” Completely distracted by the small bundle in her arms, Astrid stroked a finger down the baby’s cheek. She smiled at the suckling motion as her finger neared the newborn’s mouth. “Yeah, babe, let them in.”

Slowly, Hiccup stood from the bed, reluctantly tearing his gaze from his wife and daughter. He wanted to stay and drink in the sight of them forever but he would only be gone a moment.

He walked to the door and opened it, sticking his head outside.

Fishlegs noticed him first, halting the route he’d been pacing around the room. The twins were sitting side by side with their backs to the door. They turned as one when they noticed Fishlegs had stopped.

Snotlout was the first to the door.

“Me first, I’m family.” He pushed past into the little room.

With an exaggerated eye-roll, Hiccup stood aside to let the others in.

“Wait, why’s he got so much hair.” Snotlout was already by the bed, brows knit together in utter confusion. “I thought babies were bald.”

“Nope, that was just you Snotlout.” Ruffnut came to stand beside him, her eyes all shiny, hands making grabby motion towards the baby. “I want one.” Snotlout took a hasty step away.

“Eh, I don’t see the appeal,” Tuffnut leant in close to scrutinise the tiny baby’s features. “Small, squishy human. Can’t ride a boar yet. What’s the point?” The small, squishy human scrunched her face up in a yawn, her little arms stretched out as the movement rocked her whole body.

“Ah, yep. Now I see it.” Tuffnut took a step back beside his sister, his own eyes going misty.

“This is Nora,” Astrid stroked through the soft downy fuzz of her daughter’s head, her eyes still glued to the tiny body.

“Ha, Nora? But that’s a girl’s name.” Snotlout’s confusion rocketed up a level.

“Crazy that.” Hiccup sat back down on the bed beside his wife. Carefully, Astrid passed her daughter over. Hiccup marvelled at the way he could hold her tiny body with her head in his palm and her feet just brushing the crook of his arm.

“A girl huh?” Ruffnut stared down at the child in Hiccup’s arms. “Thank the Gods she looks more like Astrid then.”

Hiccup glanced sharply up at her. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked.

“Nothing…” Ruffnut looked Hiccup up and down. “It just that nose. Those eyebrows…” She tipped her head sideways as she judged his appearance.

“She got his hair though,” Tuffnut piped up. “So much hair.”

“She’s beautiful guys,” Fishlegs came in with the save.

Nora began to mewl and squawk, her face going red and splotchy.

“Give her to me,” Astrid held out her arms and Hiccup reluctantly passed the little girl back. Screams filled the air as the Dragon Riders shifted awkwardly.

“Maybe we should give them some space,” Fishlegs suggested. One by one they shuffled out of the room.

Hiccup reclined back on the bed, elbow propped against the headboard, watching Astrid intently as she fussed over Nora. She shifted her tunic around and held the babe to her breast. The cries died down as the newborn latched on, replaced with the sounds of vigorous suckling.

“We did good babe,” Astrid’s voice was husky as she spoke. She glanced up at her husband, a tired smile flitting across her lips.

“You did all the work Milady,” Hiccup leant forward to kiss the top of her head. “But yeah, she’s perfect.”


	26. “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m ignoring the Volcano erupting. The Edge is fine. Everyone knows Hiccstrid is a thing.

“Let’s lay him down here.”

Astrid directed Fishlegs to put Hiccup down on the low bench. The young Viking lay still and unmoving. His eyes were closed. Blood matted his thick hair and trailed down towards his jaw, the deep crimson stark against his unnaturally pale skin.

The other riders trailed into the clubhouse slowly, coming to stand beside Astrid and Fishlegs.

He’d been knocked from Toothless while they had been herding a group of wild dragons away from the outpost. At first, it hadn’t seemed like a bad fall, but then Hiccup failed to get back up again, to brush himself off like he usually did and climb back onto Toothless.

Astrid had sent Stormfly diving down to check on him, scared to touch him as he lay there in the dirt.

She pressed a square of fabric to Hiccup’s head, watching anxiously as Fishlegs catalogued his injuries.

“You can’t die.” Snotlout was muttering. “Please don’t die.”

“I’m not going to die Snotlout.” Hiccup rasped, scrunching his eyes shut tighter against the pounding in his head. “But I’m touched that you care.”

Astrid let the tension seep out of her shoulders. Sarcasm meant Hiccup was going to be okay.

Tuffnut leant against his sister, his elbow propped up on her shoulder. “Hey Hic, if you die, can I have your hut?”

“Uh, if he dies, I believe Astrid, as his grieving widow, would receive all of Hiccup’s worldly possessions,” Ruffnut pointed out, ignoring Astrid’s eyeroll.

“Oh, of course dear sister.” Tuffnut slapped his palm against his forehead. “Actually-”

“What part of ‘I’m not going to die’ are you not hearing?” Hiccup muttered through clenched teeth. He felt Astrid squeeze his hand… at least, he hoped it was Astrid.

“Astrid, you won’t need your hut if you take Hiccup’s.” Tuffnut continued on anyway.

“Good thinking brother.” Ruffnut laughed.

“I guess that would be all of it.” Hiccup sighed. He lifted his hand to press it against his aching head.

“Okay, everyone out.” Astrid shooed Snotlout and the twins out of the clubhouse. She sat down beside her boyfriend as Fishlegs finished up.

Hiccup peered up at Astrid through squinted eyes. “What happened?” He asked.

“You don’t remember?” She glanced down at him in concern, carding her hand through his hair.

“You got lucky Hiccup,” Fishlegs informed his friends. “Bumps and bruises and a nasty concussion, but you’ll be okay.”

“You came off Toothless.” Astrid explained. “It looked like one of the straps on your harness snapped.” She helped Hiccup into a more upright position. He groaned at the movement, letting his eyes fall shut again.

“I knew it needed repairing,” he murmured, swallowing down his nausea. “But we’ve been so busy, I didn’t get the chance.”

“Well, it will have to wait now,” Astrid told him. “You’ll need to take it easy for a few days.”

“I think I can manage that.” Hiccup cracked one eye open. “At least until the room stops spinning.”

“You think you could make it back to your hut?” Astrid asked. “You’ll be more comfortable there.”

Hiccup considered it. “Will you come too?”

“Of course.” Astrid stood, helping Hiccup to his shaky feet. “Come on.”


	27. “Please don’t die in my lap. I’m begging you.”

Everything hurt.

Something was drawing Hiccup back to a world of pain and heat and cold. His eyelids felt like they were made of lead, they were so heavy. Light danced behind them, fuelling the fire that burnt behind his eyes. The one comfort was the hand he could feel running through his hair and a soft voice pleading.

“Please Hiccup. Please don’t die in my lap. I’m begging you.”

As he struggled to the surface he could feel someone holding him. Rocking him. Back and forth. Back and forth.

“’m not gonna die.” The words tore at his throat and sapped his waning strength, but he needed to say them. He needed to reassure the person holding him, that he was not going anywhere.

He could hear the note of surprise in Astrid’s voice when she spoke again. “I didn’t realise you were awake.” Her words were soft, like a gentle caress, wrapping Hiccup up in her presence.

He struggled to sit up. His arms were constricted against his chest by the blankets he was wrapped in. Hiccup shivered in the soft furs, moaning as their warm comfort turned to scalding heat.  

“Shh, here. You need to drink.”

A cup of cool liquid was held to his lips. Hiccup spluttered as the foul potion hit his tongue. He choked the liquid down and managed to crack one eye open.

“Are you-“ he broke off, a wet cough rattling around in his chest. “-trying to kill-“ a gasping breath “-me?” Hiccup screwed his eyes shut and concentrated on dragging air into his aching lungs.

The rocking stopped.

“Was that a joke? Maybe you _are_ getting better.” Hiccup could hear the smile in Astrid’s voice.

“’m dying,” he groaned. “This is def’nitely what dying feels like.”

“No you’re not.” Was that hesitation? Hiccup couldn’t tell. “You are pretty sick though.”

“Bu’ I heard-“ Astrid’s words from earlier echoed in his ears. _Please don’t die._

“You scared me Hiccup.” Astrid shifted beneath him. “You’ve been sleeping for three days and your fever was so high.” Hiccup shivered as a gentle hand was pressed to his brow. “It’s still too high.”

“’m sorry As,” he mumbled.

“For what?” The hand on his forehead stroked backwards into his hair, sweeping the sweaty bangs away from Hiccup’s face. “For getting sick? We all got sick, it just hit you harder.”

The hand carding through his hair was soothing Hiccup back into the murky depths of sleep. He let himself sink down, hoping that next time he woke, Astrid would still be there holding him.

Just as he was drifting off, Hiccup could have sworn he felt her lips press against his forehead.


	28. "So you're injured, I'm sick and neither of us know where we are. Fun

“Astrid. Astrid wake up.” The words were barely a croak, catching painfully in his raw throat. Hiccup cleared his throat of the phlegm and knelt over Astrid’s still form. Rain was streaming down on them, forming puddles around their bodies. He had woken up saturated and chilled to the bone only a few minutes ago with absolutely no recollection of what had happened.

Hiccup coughed against the wet fabric plastered to his arm. He’d been unwell for the last few days. When he’d woken up that morning and his father had taken one look at him and sent him back to bed, after that, he was drawing a blank.

Now his head was pounding, his chest was aching. Hiccup was certain that the dripping of his nose was more than just the water running down his face. He felt awful, but at least he was conscious, unlike his girlfriend.

There was a groan from the girl on the ground. Astrid flinched at the rain hitting her face, staring up at Hiccup in confusion.

“What happened?” She asked. “Where are we?”

“You don’t know? Gods, I was hoping you knew.” Hiccup reached out his hands to help Astrid up.

The blonde Viking bit off a cry of pain. She pulled her left arm in close to her chest, holding it tight to prevent moving the injured limb.

“What’s wrong?” Hiccup crawled closer, his expression twisting in concern.

Astrid’s eyes were shut against the pain. “I think-“ She struggled to remember what had happened. “Something hit me? I think my arm is broken. Maybe my collarbone?”

Gently, Hiccup cupped the injured arm. “Let me see.” He ran his fingers lightly up the long line of her forearm and across Astrid’s shoulder. He pulled aside the neck of her rain-soaked shirt and brushed his fingers over the swollen area near her shoulder.

Astrid pulled away “Ah, yep. There. I can’t-“

Hiccup drew his hand back. “I’m sorry.” He smoothed the wet fabric back, careful not to bump the painful spot. He ran his hand through his hair, pushing back the locks dripping water into his eyes. Another cough was building up in his chest, he tried to supress it and swallow the feeling down. It was no good, air exploded from his lungs as he hacked up the congestion that had settled while he’d slept.

When he could breathe again, he glanced at Astrid. “So you’re injured, I’m sick and neither of us know where we are. Fun.”

Despite the worry, etched on her features, Astrid managed to smile.

“What was it you said that time?” She asked. “‘Pain. Love it.’”

Hiccup set about tearing a strip from the bottom of his tunic, fashioning it into a sling. “I’ve found that these situations are best handled with large doses of sarcasm,” he joked. He carefully tied the sling to hold Astrid’s arm still, ignoring her scrutinising gaze.

“You look awful.” Astrid told him. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ll survive.” Hiccup sat back to admire his handiwork. “I think I definitely got the better end of this deal.”

Astrid frowned. “Hiccup, I need you to be serious for a moment.”

“I am.” He smothered another cough.

A single blond eyebrow rose. Waiting.

Hiccup shrugged. “It just doesn’t seem like a big deal right now. We’re both drenched. We have no idea where we are or where our dragons are. We have bigger things to worry about.”

Astrid seemed to accept this. There wasn’t much she could do about it anyway, other than try and work out where they were and get back to Berk.

“Now, do you think you can stand?” Hiccup asked. He climbed shakily to his own feet and held out his hands. Astrid took one, and pulled herself up, trying to keep her left arm as still as possible. Her broken collarbone ached in time with her heartbeats, each pulse sending out waves of pain down her arm.

“Now what?” They were both on their feet and the rain was easing, but they needed to find some shelter while they worked out their next move.

Hiccup wrapped his arm around Astrid, pressing her against his side. She was alarmed to feel the heat radiating off him, but the rain was so cold, she snuggled in closer. She reminded herself that there was nothing she could do to fix it. They just needed to keep walking. At this point Astrid wasn’t entirely sure who was supporting who.

They stumbled through the grass looking for somewhere dry to wait out the storm. The landscape was barren and studded with rocks, but it looked like there was a forest in the distance. The trees would give them some cover.

“Can we sit?”

Astrid glanced up at Hiccup. His face with pale with two high spots of colour on his cheeks and he was breathing roughly through his mouth.

She nodded and they sat on one of the larger rocks jutting from the ground.

“Sorry,” Hiccup rested his head in his hands while he caught his breath.

“Don’t worry about it,” Astrid reassured him.

“But you’re injured and we need to get you back to Berk,” Hiccup mumbled. “I’m slowing you down.” He peeked up through his fingers.

“No you’re not. We both needed the break.” Astrid realised Hiccup wasn’t listening to her. His gaze had shifted past her, his eyes narrowing at something in the distance.

“Astrid look!”

Hiccup was pointing at the sky. Astrid turned and watched a  large shape materialise out of the clouds.

“Stormfly!” Astrid was so relieved to see her dragon.

The Deadly Nadder landed lightly on the sodden ground, squawking in indignation at the mud that sprayed up over her. She hopped over to the two Vikings, chirping at her rider and nuzzling her snout against Astrid’s cheek.

“I’m fine girl,” Astrid ran her hand down the cool scales of Stormfly’s neck. Her dragon wasn’t wearing her saddle, but they’d flown bareback many times before. Astrid would just need a little help climbing on.

“You’ll need to crouch down so I can get on.” She led the Nadder over to the rock Hiccup was sitting on. The vain dragon eyed the mud distastefully, but out of loyalty to Astrid, Stormfly did as asked. “Thanks girl,” Astrid cooed. “I promise I’ll give you a good scrub when we get back to Berk.” She mounted Stormfly then waited for Hiccup to climb on behind her. Her felt Hiccup’s arms wrap securely around her waist, careful not to bump Astrid’s injured arm.

Astrid gripped one of the flattened spines along Stormfly’s back.  “Take us home, Stormfly.”


	29. Stop being overdrama-Oh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly getting over the worst writers block. I haven't been able to find the motivation to write for two months and now I'm trying to ease myself back into it with drabbles. Hopefully I'll be posting my longer stories again soon.

“Stop being overdrama-Oh!” Astrid’s laugh cut short as Hiccup’s eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped.

*

It had started with a tickle in the back of his throat. A scratchy sensation that had him clearing his throat every few minutes. Hiccup was hoping it was an after effect of the day before. They’d been heading a group of dragons and he’d spent most of the day yelling at the twins to get back into formation. He’d been hoarse by the time they’d finally returned to Berk.

Hiccup cleared his throat again and erased one of the lines he’d just drawn onto the parchment in front of him. He was planning an extension to the dragon stables. With the Riders back on Berk, and more Vikings befriending dragons, they needed more room.

True Winter was a few months away. When the days were dark and cold and bleak. Hiccup wanted the stables finished before then.

The weather was already beginning to turn. Over the last few weeks it had gone from driving rain to damaging hail. Frost was beginning to creep across the eaves in the early morning.

Hiccup sneezed into the crook of his arm. He had too much work to do. He couldn’t afford to get sick right now.

A soft knock on the door drew his attention. Hiccup looked up just as Astrid let herself inside.

“Hey Milady,” he let his pencil fall from his fingers and stretched. He’d been bent over his work for hours.

“Hey,” Astrid took a seat beside her boyfriend. “What are you working on?”

“Just some plans for the new stables.” Hiccup let Astrid pull the parchment away from him and watched as she studied the designs. “I thought you’d be out training right now.”

“I was,” Astrid rolled up the papers and put them aside. “But it’s pouring outside. Even I know when to quit.”

Hiccup tipped his head to the side, only just noticing the sound of water hitting the roof above them. He turned back to Astrid, taking in her wet hair and damp clothes.

“Aren’t you cold?” He asked. It was warm in the Chief’s hut. Hiccup had lit the fire before he had sat down to his task. Still, Astrid had only just come in out of the freezing rain. “You’ll get sick if you’re not careful.” Hiccup got up to fetch one of the furs sitting by the fireplace. His nose chose that moment to itch and a sneeze burst from him.

“Are you sure you’re not the one getting sick?” Astrid laughed, but she accepted the fur, pulling it around her shoulders. She sat, leaning into Hiccup’s warm side as he went back to work, only moving when Stoick returned with food.

The three of them ate together, swapping stories of their day around Berk.

Later, when the rain had eased, Astrid excused herself and went home.

Hiccup decided to turn in for the night, exhaustion weighing on him. Toothless padded up the stairs behind him, pausing at the top for a moment to watch his rider climb wearily into bed before he curled up in his corner to sleep.

*

Hiccup woke late the next morning. If it wasn’t for his father calling from downstairs, he probably would have slept longer. As it was, his head was pounding. The tickle in his throat had evolved into a dry, raw ache. His breath rasped in his chest.

He lay for a moment, his eyes still closed, mentally preparing himself to get up. He needed to show his father the changes he’d made to the stable designs. He hadn’t had the chance the night before. Once he had Stoick’s approval he needed to meet with the workers who would help with the construction.

Afterwards, he was expected in the training arena to oversee the next stage of development of the Auxiliary Team. Gobber wanted his help in the forge, Astrid wanted Hiccup to have dinner with her family.

He could probably get out of dinner, Astrid would understand. Gobber had mentioned something the other day about an idea for a dragon wash. The older man had been asking Hiccup if he could come around in his free time. The orders for dragon-related paraphernalia were coming in thick and fast. Hiccup had been putting it off, but he’d promised Gobber than he would come by today.

A large snuffle beside his head made Hiccup open his eyes. He reached up to scratch Toothless’s jaw. Somewhere amongst all this Hiccup needed to find time to fly Toothless.

He sat up with a groan.

“What do you think the chances are of taking it easy today?” Hiccup rubbed at his eyes. His name floated up from downstairs again.

Toothless snorted.

“Yeah… unlikely,” Hiccup agreed. He swung his legs slowly over the edge of the bed.

Toothless sat back on his haunches and waited as Hiccup attached his prosthetic and changed into some clean clothes.

He felt wobbly as he made his way downstairs. His head felt like it was stuffed with lamb’s wool.

Hiccup shuffled across the floor and took a seat at the table across from his father.

“Hey Dad.” He picked tiredly at the bread in front of him, his stomach twisting at the thought of eating.

“Son,” Stoick looked up. He was holding the plans for the new stables. “I’ve been looking over your designs,” he paused to take a swig from his mud. “It’s looking good.”

“Yeah… about that…” Hiccup pushed his plate away. “Do you think maybe I could… uh sit out of the meeting this morning?”

The cup hit the table. Hard. “What?” Bushy eyebrows raised in confusion. “But this whole thing was your idea.”

“I know Dad, but- “

Stoick cut him off. “You know it’s time for you to become more involved with the running of Berk.”

“Yeah, I know we said-“ Hiccup tried to explain.

“And what better way to get to know your people than by working with them on an expansion of the village.”

Hiccup sighed. His dad didn’t understand that this wasn’t just another attempt to get out of his duties. In fact, he was really excited to help make Berk better for the dragons that lived there. The stables were only phase one.

“Okay, fine. I’ll be there.” Hiccup stood from the table.

Stoick frowned, gesturing to the food in from of them. “You don’t want more?”

Hiccup shook his head. “No thanks. I’m not hungry.” He held out his hand for the papers his Dad was holding. “I guess I’ll see you there.” He motioned for Toothless, holding the door open so that his dragon could bounce through.

Frost crunched underfoot as Hiccup followed the Night Fury outside. The air was biting and fresh. It helped to clear Hiccup’s head somewhat, but congestion still sat heavy in his chest.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Hiccup told Toothless as he climbed up into the saddle.

*

The meeting sucked just as much as Hiccup expected.

It actually went really well. There had been no major disagreements between the Vikings gathered and the work was scheduled to start soon.

It sucked because Hiccup’s head was so stuffy, he could barely string two thoughts together. His headache pulsed just behind his eyes and he’d been fighting the rising urge to cough for the last thirty minutes.

He’d given up on trying to look interested in the conversation, letting his father take charge, and sitting with his head resting in his hands.

The second the meeting was over, he excused himself and left, Toothless hot on his heels. They got outside and Hiccup jumped onto the saddle, directing Toothless to  _just go_.

As soon as they land Hiccup is down, stumbling across uneven ground as harsh coughs tore from his throat.

“I’ll be okay.” As soon as he could breathe again, Hiccup turned to reassure Toothless. “Come on, we need to get to the arena.”

*

Astrid’s already in the arena with Stormfly when Hiccup and Toothless land. He leant on the wall beside her, watching as the Auxiliary Team performed a series of manoeuvres overhead.

“You’re late.” She’s watching the sky, but Astrid let her gaze flick over to meet Hiccup’s.

“I know, I’m sorry.” It came out as a croak. Hiccup tried again. “Actually, Ast. Do you mind taking point on this?”

Astrid took a second to take in Hiccup’s appearance. “Sure, babe. Everything okay?”

Hiccup nodded. “Yeah, just tired.”

“Maybe you should head home,” Astrid suggested. “I’ve got everything covered here.”

It sounded so tempting, but he still had so much to do. It was barely lunch time. “It’s just a cold Astrid. I can push through.”

“But you don’t need to.” Astrid stepped up closer to Hiccup. “I can handle things here,” she said. “And I know you were planning to help Gobber out this afternoon. I can let him know you won’t make it.”

“Thanks Astrid.” Hiccup gripped Astrid’s hand briefly, then called Toothless over. Things had been non-stop ever since they’d returned from Dragon’s Edge. Hiccup was almost looking forward to an afternoon off.

“I’ll come see you late,” Astrid promised as Hiccup and Toothless took off.

*

What time was it?

Hiccup felt so disoriented. How long had he been sleeping? He could hear voices downstairs. His Dad was talking to someone. Their voices drifted up the stairs to wash over him.

Sitting up was hard. Hiccup’s head spun.

Standing was even harder.

Toothless crooned softly as Hiccup wobbled on shaky legs.

“Let’s go see what’s going on.” Hiccup’s voice was a painful rasp. He coughed, wet and raw and gasped for breath. “Maybe it can wait.”

The people downstairs must have heard him, his father called his name.

Hiccup took slow steps, exiting his room and pausing on the top step above the main room below.

Fishlegs is talking to Stoick, gesturing animatedly as he describes something he found. Hiccup caught bits and pieces as he descended the stairs.

“-and then I took it to Gobber. He thinks we might have discovered something even tougher than the Gronkle Iron. Oh, hey Hiccup.”

Fishlegs looked over at Hiccup as he reached the last step.

“Hey Fishlegs,” Hiccup took a seat by the fire. He could feel himself shivering despite the warmth of the flames. He still had no idea what day it was. It felt like he’d only slept a few hours, but Fishlegs had gone to visit Mala and the Defenders of the Wing. If he was back, that would mean Hiccup had slept right through to the next day.

“Hmm?” He glanced up, realising that Fishlegs was talking to him.

“Gobber was wondering if you could meet him at the forge this morning.”

That helped clear things up a bit. It was morning. Hiccup must have been exhausted. It wasn’t the first time a cold had knocked him out like this. It happened every winter. He’d sleep for a day or two and then be right again.

“Hiccup?” Stoick was staring at his son. He and Fishlegs were still waiting for him to respond.

“Oh, um, can you tell him I’ll see him tomorrow.” Hiccup decided that if he took another day off, he’d most likely be fine by tomorrow. Besides, the forge was noisy with the constant ring of metal against metal. Hiccup wasn’t sure his pounding head was up to it.

Stoick shook his head. “You can’t sleep  _all_ day,” he said. “You took the whole afternoon off yesterday.”

“I know, and I promise I’ll get on to it tomorrow,” Hiccup started.

“You’re not at the Edge anymore,” his dad reminded him. “Winter is almost here and there’s so much to do. You did so well yesterday.” Stoick sounded so proud. Hiccup felt guilty, like he was letting his father down.

“Thanks, but- “

“This is so exciting Hiccup. People listen to you. They’re beginning to accept your authority.”

“Fine, I’m going.” Hiccup stood up quickly. Too quickly. The room spun lazily and he was sure he would have fallen if he didn’t have Toothless to grip on to.

Fishlegs looked from one Haddock to the other, shifting nervously. “I’m sure it’s not that important,” he stuttered.

“No, dad’s right.” Hiccup led the way to the door. “Let’s go have a look at this new metal.”

*

The forge was stifling. It was uncomfortable. Every so often a sharp breeze blew in from the entrance and Hiccup was freezing again.

He’d been hammering away at this metallic mixture Meatlug had regurgitated until dizziness and double-vision had him gripping two hammers instead of one. He’d sat down quickly and let Gobber take over most of the work.

Hiccup covered his mouth, hacking into his hands.

“Look at this! He’s alive!” Astrid sat down beside Hiccup, bumping shoulders with him. “I wasn’t sure you were going to make it when I sent you home yesterday,” she joked.

Hiccup stared at her. He hadn’t even noticed her walk in. He wiped his hands on his pants.

“Though seeing you now, I’m still not sure you will.” Astrid lifted her hand to lay it against Hiccup’s forehead. “I was surprised when you weren’t at home,” she told home. “Your Dad told me I might find you here. So, I came to check on you.”

“Aww, well isn’t this sweet.” Gobber stopped hammering to swap his prosthetic out. “Take him home lass. That awful sound he’s making is driving away business.”

Hiccup found the energy to roll his eyes. “Nice to see you care, Gobber.”

The older man laughed. “I do care lad. I care about my customers,” he laughed. “Get on home now.”

“I’m going. I’m going.”

Astrid help Hiccup up.

“You shouldn’t even be here.” It was a gentle scold, but a scold nonetheless.

“I tried Astrid,” Hiccup argued, voice cracking. “Dad’s so excited that I’m back and helping him out with running the village. I tried to tell him this morning I wasn’t feeling well, but he wouldn’t let me get a word in.” He had to stop so that he could cough again.

“You okay?” Astrid asked when he finished.

“Just peachy.” Hiccup grinned, his cheeks rosy from the cold air and the fever burning just below his skin.

“Good to hear.” Astrid linked his arm with hers. “I don’t know what I’d do otherwise.”

They’d almost reached Hiccup’s house. Toothless had run ahead and was sitting at the front door, pawing at it.

“This is it Astrid. I think I’m dying,” Hiccup complained. A few more steps then they’d be inside.

Astrid laughed. “Somehow I doubt it. You’ve got a cold, you’ll get over it.”

“I don’t think so. This is it.”

“Stop being overdrama-Oh!” Astrid’s laugh cut short as Hiccup’s eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped.

“Hiccup!”

*

His dreams were full of fire and ice. He burned in the flames that licked his body, eating him up until he was nothing but ash and dust, then the ice cracked over his skin. Frozen, he fractured into a million shivering pieces.

Over and over. Burning and freezing in the darkness that swallowed him, until… nothing.

Awareness returned slowly and the darkness dispersed.

Hiccup opened his eyes.

“Look who decided to join us.” Stoick was sitting beside his son’s bed.

Hiccup frowned, his brows knit together as he tried to recall what had happened. His last clear memory was finishing up his plans for the extension of the stables. Everything after that was a blur.

He decided to ask his Dad.

“You got sick.” Stoick’s tone was full of remorse. “And I didn’t even notice.”

“It’s okay.” Hiccup pushed himself up to sit.

Stoick shook his head. “No, it’s not son. I’m your father. It’s my job to protect you.” He held up his hand when Hiccup tried to protest. “You tried to tell me. Multiple times. I didn’t listen.” He sighed. “Astrid’s very angry at me.”

Hiccup chuckled weakly. He could just imagine it. Astrid was afraid of nothing. She would tell the Chief of Berk  _exactly_ what was on her mind. Hiccup almost wished he could have seen it.

“She’s a good girl.” Stoick smiled down at his son. “You’re lucky to have her looking out for you.”

“I know.” Hiccup’s gaze was focused just past his father’s broad shoulders. Stoick turned in his seat and spotted Astrid standing at the edge of the room.

He flushed pink and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Oh, Astrid. Didn’t uh, didn’t see you there. I’ll just… uh, leave you two… okay.”

It wasn’t often Hiccup got to see his Dad lost for words. He watched, amused, as the large man excused him from the room.

“Hey.” Astrid took the seat vacated by Stoick.

“Hey.” Hiccup picked at his blanket.

“You know, you really scared me the other day,” Astrid told him.

“I’m sorry.” Hiccup met his girlfriend’s steady stare.

“Just try not to do it again.” Her expression softened into a smile. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”


	30. Wait, are you flirting with me?

Astrid’s eyes narrowed to thin slits. “Wait, are you flirting with me?” Her fingers tightened ever so slightly on the axe at her side. Snotlout didn’t seem to notice, to focused on the task at hand.

“You say flirting. I say  _seducing_.” With a wink, he folded his arms across his chest, half leaning on the bench beside him.

“Really? Is that what you’re doing?” Astrid’s mouth twisted up in an amused smirk.

Snotlout spread his hands wide, palms upraised. “Hey, there aren’t a lot of eligible bachelors on Berk. I’m just giving you options… you know-” He glanced across at Hiccup, sitting opposite him on the bench. “In case things don’t work out.”

Hiccup’s brows dipped in a frown, unsure of what to make of the situation. “Uh, thanks for your show of support?” His gazed flicked from Snotlout to Astrid. His girlfriend rolled her eyes. She was laughing at him.

“It’s every man for himself Hiccup.” Snotlout continued on unfazed. “And may the best man win.”

“I, uh… okay,” Hiccup turned back to Snotlout, amused and baffled. He couldn’t believe they were even having this conversation. “I don’t even know what to say to that.”

Astrid stepped up away from the wall she’d been leaning on. She swung her axe up to grip in both hands.  “I have something to say.”

Snotlout smirked. “Lay it on me babe.”

In the background, the twins had taken notice of the odd exchange between friends. Tuffnut wandered over to perch on the bench beside Hiccup. Ruffnut came to stand beside Astrid.

“Hiccup,” Astrid held her gaze steady with Snotlout’s. “Would you say I take good care of my axe?” As she spoke, the weapon twirled menacingly in her hands.

“ _I’l_ l take care of  _your_  axe,” Snotlout wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Wait- no.” He hesitated. Confusion clouded his face and he backtracked. “I’ve got… an axe. It-” Confusion turned to panic. “-chops? No. What? I don’t-”

“Gods, that was embarrassing!” Tuffnut crowed, rocking forward on the bench. “Not for me. For you. Obviously. Definitely for you.”

Snotlout’s mouth opened and closed as he struggled to form some kind of retort.

“As I was saying-“ Astrid’s nimble fingers gripped the wooden handle in her hands.

With a grin, Hiccup said, “Yes, Astrid, you take very good care of your axe.”

She appeared to examine the blade carefully. “I do, don’t I?”

“Uh,” Snotlout took a hasty step back. “I don’t see what that has to do with us. Right now, in this moment.”

Astrid glanced up at him. “Snotlout, this has everything to do this us.”

“What? Why?”

“You see,” she took another step forward, closing the distance between her and Snotlout. ”If you don’t stop, right now, I’m going to ram this axe so far up your a-“

“Astrid!” Hiccup cut her off. The twins were doubled over, laughing at the look of sheer terror on Snotlout’s face.

“What?” Astrid let her axe swing down to her side, where it was in a much less threatening position.

Hiccup was laughing too. “Don’t torture him like that.”

“You’re right…” Astrid agreed. “I would never do that to my favourite axe.  It deserves better.”

“I’m feeling so attacked right now.” Snotlout complained. He crossed his arms and glared at Astrid.

“You started it,” she pointed out.

“I was just-“

Astrid huffed out a sigh. “I’m not interested Snotlout. I’m with Hiccup. You know this. It’s not like I’m the only female on Berk. What about Ruffnut?” She gestured to Ruffnut with a tilt of her head.

“Oh no.” Ruffnut raised her hands, laughter dying in her throat. Slowly she backed up.

“Ruffnut?” Snotlout turned to her with a hopeful expression.

Ruffnut shook her head, her braids bounced with the motion. “Nuh uh. Nope. Not happening.”

“But-“

“Come near me,” she warned. “And I will bury you alive.”


	31. To kiss a sleeping prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long and I'm so sorry. I've finally started writing again and I've been working on my multichapter stories and decided I'm going to finish them before I resume posting. In the meantime... have some whump.
> 
> Prompt: You've been unconscious for three days so I decided to try to wake you up with a kiss and oh my god you actually woke up!- Astrid to Hiccup for a whump prompt (set in rtte if you can please) Love your writing btw!

 

Three days.

Three long, agonising days.

Watching Hiccup toss and turn and shiver and sweat. Mumbling and moaning but never truly waking.

The illness had come on so suddenly, taking them all by surprise.

Astrid had noticed that Hiccup was quieter than usual, toying with his food over supper. She'd put it down to a busy week. Between their back and forth trips to see the Defenders of the Wing, and their constant clashes against Viggo and his Dragon Hunters, there had not been much time for rest and relaxation. They were all exhausted.

They'd all gone to bed early, Hiccup parting with a murmured goodnight, and Astrid had not thought any more of it.

Until Toothless burst into her hut.

It was barely morning. The new day was no more than a soft glow on the horizon.

Astrid sprung from her bed, hair tangled and daggers raised. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Toothless was an inky shadow at the end of her bed, his green eyes glowed eerily.

Stormfly squawked at her rider, rushing over and stroking her hair, reassuring Astrid that the presence in her room was not a dangerous one. The girl stowed her blades.

"Toothless? What are you doing here?" She swung her legs over the bed.

The Night Fury dashed towards the door, pausing and turning to wait at the threshold.

"You want me to follow you?" Astrid tugged on her boots. "Is something wrong?" Her mind drifted back to Hiccup at dinner. "Is it Hiccup?" She let Toothless lead the way, jogging up the ramp that spanned the distance between the two huts.

The front door was open, pushed ajar by Toothless in his haste.

Astrid stepped through cautiously, not sure what to expect. The bottom level of the hut was Hiccup's forge. The wall was covered in posters, blueprints for his new ideas; tools hung in place, ready to be used. The forge fire smouldered in its pit, warming the room and casting a soft glow over everything.

Upstairs was Hiccup's bedroom.

Astrid followed Toothless up the stairs. Bits and pieces of inventions lay scattered across the floor. Over in the corner was the large, flat stone Toothless used for his bed.

Hiccup was asleep - understandable at this time of night.

Toothless rushed over to sit beside his rider.

Given the dragon's concern, Astrid decided to go over and wake Hiccup up, if only to reassure the Night Fury that everything was okay. In the back of her mind a small voice pointed out that Toothless wasn't one to get worked up over nothing. If the dragon was concerned, perhaps Astrid should be concerned also.

She ignored the feeling and crouched beside the bed.

"Hiccup?" Astrid grasped his shoulder gently and gave it a slight shake. "Hey, wake up."

Hiccup's lips parted slightly and he moaned, his eyes scrunching up tight.

"Hiccup?" A more insistent shake this time. "Toothless is worried about you." Astrid was worried too, but she didn't voice this thought out loud.

"Toothless?" Hiccup slurred the name, squinting up at the dragon. "S'nothing. M'fine bud." He turned to Astrid, surprise lighting his features. "What'chu doing here?"

"Toothless came and got me," Astrid explained. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

It was hard to tell in this light, but Astrid thought Hiccup looked a bit pale. His freckles stood out in stark relief against his face.

"'m just tired. 's the middle of the night." Hiccup propped himself up on an elbow.

"Alright," Astrid hesitated. "You know where I am if you need anything." She stood slowly and made her way back to her own hut. Lying in her own bed, sleep refused to come. Astrid gave up shortly before dawn, rising to train with Stormfly in the early morning light.

By the time she arrived at the clubhouse for breakfast the rest of the Dragon Riders were up. Ruff and Tuff were in a tug of war over a plate of food. Fishlegs was reading a book, Snotlout stood behind him, teasing him about something he'd said.

"Morning Astrid," Fishlegs looked up from his book, ignoring Snotlout's mocking. "What's the plan for today?"

Astrid sat with her plate. "I was thinking we could take a day off." Behind her, the twins bumped fists and cheered. "We've been so busy, I think we could all use it."

"Yes!" Snotlout joined Ruffnut and Tuffnut in cheering.

"It's a good idea, if we can talk Hiccup into it." Fishlegs shut his book.

"Yeah, where is sleeping beauty anyway?" Snotlout asked.

"He was talking about some improvements he wanted to make to his fire sword," Fishlegs commented. "He probably got distracted working on in."

It wasn't uncommon for Hiccup to forget to eat. Once Astrid had finished her breakfast she loaded up a plate to take up to Hiccup's hut. Stormfly hopped along behind her, chittering happily and trying to steal bites from the plate in Astrid's hands.

It was still dark inside the hut. The fire that had been smouldering overnight had gone out. Astrid placed the plate on Hiccup's desk and went upstairs.

Toothless was curled up on his stone. His eyes blinked open as Astrid entered the room.

Astrid went over to the bed. Hiccup was shivering beneath the blankets, fingers twisted in the wool. His face was flushed.

Astrid leaned over and placed her hand on his forehead, frowning at the heat that radiated from him.

Hiccup shifted at the touch. "'strid?"

"Hey," Astrid let her hand drop. "Why didn't you say you weren't feeling well?" She asked. It hadn't been that long since her late-night visit. Why hadn't Hiccup said anything?

Hiccup sat up scrubbing his hands across his face. "Just thought I was tired," he mumbled.

Astrid considered him carefully. She wouldn't put it past Hiccup to try and keep an illness to himself and try and push through it, but he wasn't trying to hide it now, Astrid decided he was telling the truth.

"You hungry?" She asked.

"No." Hiccup shook his head. "Not really."

"You should eat something anyway," Astrid told him. "There might still be some food on the plate downstairs, if Stormfly hasn't got to it."

Hiccup let out a small breath and shrugged. "Okay. I'll try and eat something."

Astrid went downstairs to fetch the breakfast she'd brought Hiccup. She passed over the plate and watched him pick at the food.

"You should get some rest," Astrid advised. "I gave the others the day off." She turned to the dragon. "Toothless, come get me if he needs anything."

She left the hut. Chances were Fishlegs was still in the Club House. Between the two of them, they had the most medical knowledge, even if it wasn't much. They could take turns checking in on Hiccup during the day.

Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had all left by the time she returned. They had taken the offer of a day off and disappeared. Fishlegs was still reading his book, he promised to keep an eye on Hiccup when Astrid explained the situation.

With a quick "thanks", Astrid left. Just because everyone had the day off, didn't mean the island could go unprotected. She decided to do a quick lap to make sure everything was secure.

...

All day Astrid kept finding excuses to visit Hiccup.

He slept through all her visits and Astrid's concern grew. His fever burned below his skin.

Astrid shook him gently. "Hey, you need to drink something," she told him when he finally groaned and shifted. She'd brought water with her. Astrid poured it into a cup and held it out for Hiccup.

He took the cup with shaky hands and managed a sip, but he wouldn't drink anymore.

Astrid watched over him as he drifted off to sleep once more. She couldn't understand how he'd become sick so quickly. They'd all been to the same places. It didn't make sense.

Footsteps on the stairs alerted, Astrid to Fishlegs presence.

"How is he?" Fishlegs stood over the bed, gazing at his friend in concern.

"He's really sick," Astrid stood to move beside the larger boy.

Fishlegs' frown deepened. They could manage minor illnesses and injuries at Dragons Edge, but nothing serious.

"Do you think we should maybe take him back to Berk?" He asked.

Astrid shook her head. "I don't think it's a good idea for him to fly. But you're right. I think this is more than we can handle."

"What do you think we should do?" Fishlegs tried to keep the worry form his voice.

Astrid took a moment to consider their options. "One of us needs to head back to Berk, she said finally. "I think we need Gothi."

...

They'd sent Snotlout on Hookfang.

The Monstrous Nightmare was one of the faster dragons. Faster than Meatlug, and Barf and Belch.

Astrid had wanted to go, but she was better equipped to help look after Hiccup than Snotlout or either of the twins. So she had stayed, taking turns with Fishlegs to sit beside Hiccup as he slept, wringing out a damp cloth to lay across his forehead. The heat radiating from him dried the cloth quickly.

It would take Snotlout a full day to fly to Berk. It would be another day before they returned, even if he and Gothi left straight away for the Edge.

Astrid watched over Hiccup for those two days as he tossed and turned and shivered and sweat, barely rousing him enough to drink some water every few hours.

"Astrid! They're back." Fishlegs call was followed by the soft thump of footsteps up the stairs. Gothi appeared at the entrance to the room, Snotlout and Fishlegs staggered in behind her, arms full of supplies from Berk.

Astrid watched as the small woman lent over the bed. Gothi muttered to herself as she pressed her hand to Hiccup's forehead. Gentle fingers peeled back an eyelid.

Hiccup shifted but didn't wake.

Gothi continued her examination, her hands grazing over his arms, his chest. Finally, she nodded to herself and gestured Fishlegs and Snotlout over. She rummaged through the bottles and vials, plucking the correct ones from the boy's arms and placing them down beside the bed.

She measured dosages into a cup.

It took a while, but Gothi managed to get Hiccup to drink everything down.

Over the next day Hiccup slowly began to improve.

Fishlegs translations of Gothi's scribbling explained that he would likely sleep for a while yet. Astrid was sick of waiting. Of worrying. She wanted her Hiccup back… well not her Hiccup… just Hiccup. She was glad in that moment that no one could read her thoughts.

But it had been three long and agonising days and Astrid was more than ready to see his green eyes blink open again.

An idea crossed her mind. Stories from childhood about waking sleeping princes with a kiss. She blushed at the thought. Hiccup was no prince, though he was the heir to Berk. Astrid knew it wasn't the brightest idea she'd ever had, but what harm could it do. Chances were Hiccup would sleep through it and be none the wiser.

There was no one else in the room.

Astrid leant forwards over the bed. "Time to wake up now," she whispered to the sleeping boy and gently brushed her lips against his.

Hiccup's lips were dry and chapped. They moved slightly and Astrid sat back, heart pounding. Hiccup was watching her through slowly blinking eyes, his expression hazy.

That wasn't supposed to actually work.

"Hey," Astrid spoke softly, feeling the head of a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Hey." Hiccup's mouth moved to form the words, but no sound emerged. He cleared his throat and tried again. "What happened?"

From beside the bed, Toothless's ears perked at the sound of his rider's voice.

"You got sick," Astrid told him. "Do you remember?"

Hiccup shook his head. Toothless took the opportunity to swipe his tongue across Hiccup's face. "Gross Toothless," Hiccup croaked. His hands came up to protect himself from the happy dragon. He shifted in bed, trying to wipe the dragon slobber from his face. Hiccup felt sweaty and uncomfortable. His fever had broken a few hours ago, and he'd lost the red flush from his face.

"It doesn't matter," Astrid went on, grinning at Hiccup's attempt to brush his sticky fingers on the blanket. "You're getting better."

"I'm exhausted," Hiccup complained. He gave up on his task and slumped back against his pillow.

"Get some rest," Astrid instructed, but she needn't have bothered. Hiccup's eyes were already fluttering lethargically. "We'll be here when you wake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://dragontails89.tumblr.com/)


End file.
